In the Country of Reality
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: Hakura Yagami had just made it out of the Country of Hearts a few days ago only to find out that they followed her to her world, Reality. So, how will the cast of Heart no Kuni no Arisu adjust to the world of Reality, and will Hakura be able to get them out as well?
1. Prologue

_**In the Country Of Reality**_

_**by: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**_

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to the country of reality. If you have never heard of Heart no Kuni no Arisu before, please Google it and read the manga and watch the movie. Anyways, to those who do know, I give you a virtual cookie! Now, to the story we go!**

* * *

In the Country of Reality Prologue:

I had finally made it out of the Country of Hearts and was back in the safe haven of my home. I sat on my couch and looked at my surroundings. No creepy rabbits, no wanna be dogs who are actually rabbits, and no mafia boss around to annoy me to death. Honestly, I'll miss the twins, Boris, Nightmare, Pierce, and the Queen of Hearts. They were at least the few people who didn't annoy me. Alice, however, she was a great friend to make while there. We spent most of our time hanging around the Clock Tower, whose's owner is Julius Monrey, a very stuck up clock maker. Nightmare was funny, I mean who else doesn't like needles? But other than that, I can't say that my stay at the Country of Hearts wasn't that bad enough for me to hate everyone, but I'm glad that it is all over. I proudly walked in my huge-sized house and went to the game room, my one place for peace. Before I turned on a single game, the door bell rung. I sighed and walked to the living room again, going to open my door.

"Mom, I told you that you can-" I stopped when I quickly notice those green eyes."Blood Dupre?"

In the Country of Reality Prologue: Alice's P.O.V

We all had made it to my world, and of course we went to Okinawa, Hinamori-san's hometown. We all walked until we found the house that match what she gave us. Blood, of course, went to knock on the door and when it opened, November stood right behind it in a white shirt that said "Skrillex" and some white shorts with white and black stockings. Her blonde hair framed her wonderful snow-white skin, blue eyes shining like jewels, and perfectly painted red and black checkered nails. She pushed Blood out the way and ran for the rest of us. We all said our hello's and hugged the girl. Although she was 6 years older than me, I acted like I was the one older than her. She brought us all in her house and told us to sit down and relax a bit. Honestly, I never been in a famous person's house. This place was bigger than the Hatter Mansion and she was the only one who lived here. Once our tea and sweets was placed in front of us, she left the room and we all sat in silence.

"Where did she go?" Dee asked his brother. Dum shook his head and raised his arms in a way of saying 'I don't know'. I looked around until Pierce grabbed my jacket.

"Where did Miss Hinamori go?" He asked shyly. I did what Dum did and he looked around, afraid that something might come and get him.(Poor kid)

"I hope she gets here so I can get some of these tea leaves," Blood said, earning a sneer from everyone. Peter looked at the clock and then his clock.

"Time is different here, and the time of day doesn't change like back in the Country of Hearts," He said.

"Of course, everything is different here, because this is the Country of Reality."

* * *

Loved it, hated it? Please tell me in your reviews and I will make sure to post chapter 1 soon. Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1

**In the Country of Reality **

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Okay, chapter 1 is here! Now, to In The Forest: The best link I found on Google where you can watch the movie in probably the best quality is Anime Fushigi. I think there are many other movies, but there are like 4-5 video games. And yes, by 'Country of Reality', I mean the real world.**

* * *

In the Country of Reality Chapter 1:

I walked out my room and placed some cards in front of Alice, Pierce, and Vivaldi. Nightmare sat there, Elliot looked for some carrots, and Blood just didn't care to look, along with Peter. I watched as Pierce's face lit up with excitement, as well as Alice's and Vivaldi's. I smiled at my friends, and took my cards in hand. Uno was one of my favorite games, and best of all, Alice knew how to play it. Vivaldi caught on quick while Pierce still had some trouble. Everyone around us looked at the game going on, and started guessing who was going to win and who wasn't. In the end, I lost to Vivaldi as she lost Alice.

"Anyone want to dance?" I asked, standing up cracking my back. Alice and Vivaldi nodded their heads. I walked to my radio, placed a Buono! CD in, and played some of their songs. The first one was MY BOY and I showed them the dance. I danced Miyabi Natsuyaki's part and then showed them their parts. Once they got the hang of it, we danced to the song and even sung it. Once it was done, I stopped the CD and took a quick breather.

"I had never danced like that ever in my entire lifetime," I said, sitting on the ground. I was beyond tired, being the one who danced first, showed them the moves, and then did it again, so I was sure the others weren't as tired as I was. I sat beside Pierce and looked at Blood, who looked at Alice. I sighed and picked up my phone and placed it in Pierce's hands.

"Go ahead and play the games on there, I don't care what you play," I told the younger male. His face lit up and he started playing Temple Run 2. I smiled and felt someone tap my shoulder and saw Blood standing behind me. I stood up and excused myself from the group. I turned to face him once we made it into a place no one can hear us.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"All I want to know is where you get your tea leaves from?" He asked, placing that fake smirk of his on his face. I sighed and walked away. Blood followed behind and grabbed my arm, making me look behind.

"Why are you ignoring me? Is it because of what happened in the Country of Hearts?" He simply asked, earning a sneer from me."If it was because of that then you have never stepped foot in my house, Dupre. So, if you don't your legs ripped off, then leave me alone," I said, jerking my arm from his grasp. He looked at my disappearing shadow and went to go sit back down with the others.

In the Country of Hearts:

I sat on my bed and looked at that same outfit I wore when I was in the Country of Hearts. A black simple dress with black lacing around it, some lace gloves along with boots and a choker necklace. It was that same outfit I wore when I worked under Blood Dupre, an amazing Mafia boss. As I watched him and Elliot killed those innocent faceless people, I thought that it would be best to do something about it, so I made a soon-to-die faceless gain a face, and that made Blood mad at me for about three weeks. When I walked into the Hatter Mansion, he nearly killed me for the act I committed. He tried all those three weeks he was mad at me until he just stopped trying. Sooner or later, I was able to leave the Country of Hearts without saying goodbye to anyone, even Alice. I sighed at the memory and went to change my clothes. I fixed my blonde hair and placed my necklace around my neck, and then I fixed the black dress and socks I was wearing. I walked downstairs, placing my black lipstick on and walking to my boots. I check my pager and then placed my boots on my feet. Everyone looked at me and Alice came running.

"Are you going to singing something, Hinamori-san?" Alice asked. I shook my head and opened my door. My butler, Ju-on (not the creepy boy from The Grudge **O.O**), came up to me and took my hand. I looked back and smiled at everyone.

"Please enjoy yourselves while I'm gone, I promise I won't be forever in a day."

In the Country of Hearts: Blood Dupre P.O.V

We all watched as November walked out the house and into her vehicle for whatever she was going to do. I walked inside and walked into her kitchen where she keeps her tea leaves. I took a few packs and headed out the house.

"Where are you going, Brother?" Vivaldi asked me. I didn't answer her and told Elliot to come along with me.

In the Country of Hearts: Blood Dupre P.O.V

Elliot and I sat out by where I knew November was performing tonight. I saw the same blonde-headed girl come out the place and walk into that same vehicle. Good thing we we're right there, because we hopped into the car before she got in. Once November came into the car, she screamed at seeing me and Elliot in the car.

"What are you two doing in my car!?" She asked, practically screaming as well. Elliot explained and then November threw something at me.

"Don't think I'll do anything for you, Hatter. I still hate you, remember?" She told me. I shook my head and crossed my legs."So, how was your performance?" I asked, looking at November. She didn't answer and instead went and took a drink from the side of car. She drank it until her phone rang.

"Hello, November Hinamori here at your service, how may emotionally scar you today?" She said, making Elliot laugh."Mother, I was only kidding. Oh yeah, a couple of friends came over and the girls will be staying over at my place, including Pierce. Don't worry; no one has done anything mean, yet." November looked at me with evil eyes and turned her head."I'll see you guys when I get home, and don't tell anyone anything until I get there. Bye mother," She hung up after that and looked outside. I looked and saw that we were outside the house, so I stepped out and held my hand out for November. She took it and I walked her to the front door. Ju-on, her butler opened the door and we walked in. Elliot trailed behind us and sat right beside White. Everyone looked at me and November, before who I guessed was her mother, came out of the kitchen with some snacks. November let go of my arm and walked to her mother.

"Guys, this is my mother, Sara Yagami, my father and younger sister, Jun Yagami and Miki Yagami," She said, everyone confused." Miss Hinamori-san, if their last names are 'Yagami', then why is yours 'Hinamori'?" Pierce asked. Vivaldi shook her head and I sat beside her. Alice moved closer to Pierce and the twins, while Boris moved closer to November.

"Actually, my birth name is Hakura Yagami, and tell everyone my stage name, November Hinamori," Hakura said. I nodded my head and everyone turned to me."Yes, I knew every single bit of this information because I overheard Hakura talking with one of my maids," I said, taking my top hat off. Hakura threw something at me again and said that I shouldn't use her name so casually. I sighed, and looked at her.

"Anyways, all the women, including Pierce, will be staying here while the men have to find their own place to stay," Hakura said, making every other man other than myself groan. I looked at her and smirked.

'_This is not going to happen, like I'll find another place to live when I came all this way to your world for you, Hakura. This is going be one good journey in the Country of Reality.'_

* * *

Okay, I know some people may be thinking 'Why is Haku-chan's butler named after that scary little boy from The Grudge?' Well, there is one good reason; I've been hooked up with The Grudge franchise lately that I can't help but name her butler Ju-on(plus, I was really lazy when coming up with the name, and that came up first) Enjoy, guys. Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Okay, let's get back to this story. In the Forest: You are very welcome. The movie was really cool, and I am sorry for not telling you that Joker would come sooner. Hakura is not cruel! Alice, as I am going by My Fanatic Rabbit, is in love with Elliot. And yes, joker will not appear on that one reason. Last one, there will be multi-romances going on, because I plan on bring more OC's into this story. And to SleepBeaker: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this story until the end! Let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

In the Country of Reality Chapter 2:

I sat in my dressing room and played with the strings on my shoes. I was having a performance tonight on this reality show. They wanted me to sing my song Ichiban no Takaramono and answer a few questions. Alice, Vivaldi, and Pierce were allowed to come in on my account. I thought it would be nice if they came with me and just recently, Alice sent me a text saying Blood and the others were here somehow. I sighed at the mention of Blood and checked over my outfit: A black shirt with a black jacket that fell past my shorts but not too far past my boots. My make-up was good enough and my hair was falling down to my back. I heard the person yell something and I stood up, walking out once I heard the show starting.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

**In the Country of Reality:**

"Everyone, I want you to welcome November Hinamori!" I walked out on the stage and looked at the fans in the crowd. I saw Alice, along with Blood and the others, waving and cheering like the people around them. I nodded my head to my band and they began playing the song, glow sticks the only things visible in the dark.

~Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta

Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara

Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne

Zutto asondereru Sonna ki ga shiteta  
Ki ga shite ita dake Wakatteru  
Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
Matsuri no ato mitai Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou

Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto  
Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo  
Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo  
Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo

Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo  
Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to  
Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo  
Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo

Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo  
Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe  
Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono~

Everyone felt the emotion that flowed from that song and I saw the host crying once the song was over. I had few tears falling, but not a lot.

"That is November Hinamori-san for you alright. Always performing songs that make you cry," I smiled and said 'thank you' in Japanese.

"So, November, what is your real name? All your fans have wondered that."

"My real name is Hakura Yagami, and I am just so thankful to have such wonderful fans as you guys!" I yelled, blowing a kiss to my fans."Well, is there anyone you care about dearly?" the host asked me. I thought for a second before saying my answer.

"There is one person, and his name is Pierce. I mean the little guy is scared of everyone but me, and I really like him for that." I heard little noises come and go, but then I realized that it was time to leave. I quickly said 'goodbye' to everyone and left the room. Everyone else let the place and went back home, while I sat in my dressing room. I saw the door open in the mirror and Blood came in the room.

"What a wonderful performance, Hakura-san," He said, handing me the roses in his hands. I said 'thank you' before I stood up.

"You can go now, I don't need you to be lingering in my dressing room any longer, Dupre," I said, placing the roses down and pushing Blood out my room. He didn't move and I started dragging him instead. Once we reached the door, I threw him out.

"You know, that was rude of you to say that you care more about Pierce than me, Hakura," Blood said, before I punched him in the face."Please! You need to worry about yourself!"

I slammed the door and heard something from behind it. "I don't care, Blood!" I sat lazily in my chair and looked at the roof. Another day with that Mafia boss and I might as well call someone to come and get him.

**In the Country of Reality:**

At home, things were peaceful and everyone was having fun. No mafia bosses were around to spoil our fun. It when Pierce thought it would be fun if the four of house prank call Blood. Of course everyone was in on this. I picked up my phone and dialed the number Blood gave. It was ringing but when it picked up and you can hear Blood's voice, everything went silent.

"I know what you did last summer, Blood Dupre," I said in the creepiest voice possible.

"What was that?"

"I know what you did last summer."

"I hope you know I do have caller id, Hakura. And I will someday get back at you for this," He said before hanging up the phone. Everyone looked at each other and ran for their rooms. Once I made it in my room, I went to my studio and saw a note sitting there.

"That wasn't a nice joke, Hakura," It said, signed by Blood Dupre. I looked around and saw no one in here, but I began recoding my next song I was performing with Haruka Takahashi, another Japanese singer who looks exactly like me, but older and taller. This song was called 'Eien no Setsuna' or 'Eternal Bond'. I didn't care hear the sound of a male's voice behind me until I finished.

"How did you get in?" I asked the man.

"The window, Hakura," He answered back. I turned and saw green eyes staring at me. "Just go and never come back in my room," I said, turning around and walking to my bathroom. I changed into something to wear for sleeping, and when I walked out; I noticed Blood had already fallen asleep in my studio. I sighed and walked to my bed, trying to sleep the night away.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And In the Forest: Thank you for the random awesome gift! I opened it before I deleted the story and I got a baby wolf! I name her 'Scarlette', since she's red. But anyways, Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 3

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Chapter 3 is here! In the Forest: Arigatou! (Again). I don't think that will happen, since Blood will be around and since Blood can shoot guns. Yes, he fell asleep in her studio. Yes, he ran there, but he didn't know how long he'd been running. And you'll see what Blood will do, and falling asleep was not the only thing that was going to happen. Anyways, let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 3:**

Everything was quiet, well Blood wasn't quiet that is. Right about now, Blood was planning on getting Hakura back at what she did yesterday. He walked out her studio and stepped into her bed. He covered himself with the covers and wait until morning came. But for now, he would enjoy the sight of Hakura sleeping and take time to enjoy this moment.

**In the Country of Reality Begin:**

I woke up and felt heat coming from somewhere around me. I sat up and notice that Blood was sleeping beside me. I screamed softly and ran for my bathroom. I placed my hand on my chest to feel how fast my heart was beating before leaving out of my bathroom. I saw Blood sitting up snickering before my hands were around his throat.

"Do you want a death wish!?" I yelled, shaking him back and forth. He kept snickering and took my hands away from his neck.

"I believe that I said I was going to get back at someday, and today was that day," Blood answered me. I slapped him across his face and walked to dresser. I pulled out some ripped-up black jeans and a shirt that was also ripped-up. I picked out my black pumps and a black studded jacket. I fixed my blonde hair and placed some black eye-liner and eye-shadow on my eyes. I looked at Blood and he stared at me.

"Look, I don't know why you came all the way over here, but I believe you should leave. I want to go spend some time to myself without knowing that a creepy sadistic Mafia boss is in my house," I said, looking at my hands. Blood came behind me and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Me? Sadistic? I don't think so, Hakura. I believe I am something other than sadistic," He said, picking up my hands and placing a ring and some gloves on them."It would be best if we go out together, don't you think?" I stepped on his foot and walked away.

"Do you think I would spend my free time with you, Dupre? You have to be crazy to think that would ever happen. Plus, do you know what that would do to me, for people to see me with you? They'll think I'm dating you and it will be on the 5:00 news before you know it," I said to Blood. He still didn't care to listen to me and looked down at me.

"I don't care, I want to get used to this place." I sighed and walked out the room.

"Well, aren't you coming Blood?"

**In the Country of Reality:**

Blood and I walked around the park as he watched the others around him do all kinds of things. I said hello to the few people who would past me and say hello or ask me to sign something.

"Miss Hinamori-san, when is your single 'Eien no Setsuna' coming out?" a fan asked me.

"Next week or so, but the official video will be out before the song comes out." The fan smiled and waved goodbye before going away. I smiled back and felt Blood tugging at my jacket. I looked at him as he pointed to the Ice Cream stand. I nodded and walked over, Blood slowly trailing behind me. We made it and I ordered some Ice Cream. I got my favorite flavor, Cookies n' Cream, as Blood just got Vanilla with caramel on it. We sat somewhere and ate out Ice Cream in peace, watching the clouds pass by in the bright blue sky.

"So, is this what people of this world do all the time?" Blood asked me. I nodded and looked at him. He was wiping the Ice Cream from his face when I laughed.

"What?"

"You have an Ice Cream beard," I said, laughing some more. Blood dipped his finger in his Ice Cream and drew beard on my face. I stopped laughing and glared at him, Blood taking the chance to laugh.

"Now you have one as well," He said, going back to eat his Ice Cream. I wanted to do something, when I saw someone trying to sing my song 'RE:MAKE'. I told Blood to hold my Ice Cream until I came back. I looked at the boy and his face lit up.

"You're November Hinamori!" He said with a smile. I nodded my head and took the microphone from him. I saw a crowd starting to surround us and I saw people getting their guitar and things ready.

"You guys ready!" I yelled into the mic. Everyone screamed and I saw Blood in the front."It's time for a RE:MAKE!"

~You take me back  
And show me you're the only one  
Reveal the way you got me,  
I've got to run  
You're still alive  
I'm never gonna take your feeling which is complicated

Umarete michi ari koko made  
Ayunda kono michi no saki wa  
Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa  
Nainda dakedo ne

Hamerarete shimaeba break me up  
Tomarerya wait for a moment  
Koko made sa falling out yeah  
Girigiri runs out of time

You can feel it!

I can't believe in you  
I'd see you another day another way  
Nobody's standing near  
There's something you can't see or feel baby  
Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue  
Yeah, I'm sorry  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai out there  
out there no-no no...  
(I'm breaking down!)

I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs  
How many times have you seen me when I fall  
But now I know you're not the only thing like before  
not the one I need to share

Kudaranai hibi mo nai ku sa kurai  
Sore gurai wa kara yo baka janai  
I never give myself to you any more

I can't believe in you  
I'd see you another day another way  
Nobody's standing near  
There's something you can't see or feel baby  
Jiko anjuu munashiku kizukeba oh enaimi  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai out there

I can't believe in you  
I'd see you another day another way  
Nobody's standing near  
There's something you can't see or feel baby  
Jiko anjuu munashiku kizukeba oh enaimi  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai out there

I can't believe in you oh  
I can't believe in you wow  
Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa **No!**  
Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt  
Iki chigai out there~

Everyone was clapping and screaming at the end of the song and I saw Blood smiling. I waved goodbye to everyone and walked up to Blood.

"Let's get home before it gets dark."

**In the Country of Reality:**

Blood and I walked home and didn't say anything to each other. I started singing 'Ichiban no Takaramono' when Blood started singing with me. We were both singing the song together when we reached my house.

"Ichiban no takaramono," was what we said before I noticed I was in front of my door.

"Well, I should say good-"I started saying before Blood pushed me against the wall. He looked me in my eyes before leaning down. His soft lips pressed against mine and I felt the need to kiss him back. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I had fun today, Hakura. Let's do that another time, okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked up to my door. When I turned around, Blood was already gone. I smiled and saw an evil-looking Vivaldi looking at me.

"Blood kissed you, didn't he?" She asked.

"O-of course not! Why would he do that?" Vivaldi looked at me and ran in the house, screaming something at the top of her lungs. I smiled again before I looked back outside.

"Yeah, let's do that again, Blood."

* * *

Now, let me put Scarlette down real quick. Something is starting between Blood and Hakura, and I believe I will get something about that from In the Forest. But other than that, I hope you guys enjoy. Links are also on my profile for Hakura's clothing in this chapter, so go look at what amazing stuff I find online for my OC's and the song RE:MAKE by ONE OK ROCK you need to go and keep out on YouTube. Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 4

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Okay, this is chapter four, and I want to thank In the Forest and Sleeping Moon for the reviews. Shall we get to the story?**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 4: **

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed about everything. It had been a couple of weeks since what happened between me and Blood, and to my surprise, we're going out and today was one of our dates. I put on some shorts, a shirt, and some pumps, before walking down stairs. I saw Vivaldi and Alice playing video games while Pierce was watching something on the WIIU. I walked by all of them before Vivaldi stopped me.

"Don't tell me you're going to see Blood, aren't you?" I nodded my head before looking at them directly.

"I'm just taking him go see a movie with my family, and then I'll come back home, okay?" I said. They all nodded their heads before I walked out the door.

"You can at the least hurry up before we miss the movie," Blood said, looking at his watch. I smiled and walked to the car. We sat inside, keeping each other busy with talking about what has happened lately until we reached the movie theater. I saw Miki and my parents waiting for us. My mother came towards me and Blood before hugging us both.

"Come on! Despicable Me 2 is waiting for me to arrive!" Miki chanted, dressed in one of the little minion outfits. I laughed and walked hand in hand with Blood to the movie.

**In the Country of Reality:**

We drove to my parents house sing the song from Despicable Me 2.

~I'm havin' a bad, bad day

It's about time that I get my way

Steamrolling whatever I see

Huh, despicable me

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

If you take it personal, that's okay

Watch, this is so fun to see

Ah, despicable me

Why ask why? Better yet "Why not?"Why are you marking X on that spot?

Why use a blowtorch, isn't that hot?

Why use a chainsaw? Is that all you got?

Why do you like seeing people in shock?

But my question to you is "Why not?"Why go to the baker, stand in line

Just use a freeze gun, it saves me time

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

It's about time that I get my way

Steamrolling whatever I see

Huh, despicable me

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

If you take it personal, that's okay

Watch, this is so fun to see

Ah, despicable me

Why ask why when this is art?

Why parallel when I could just park?

Why does Vector think that he's smart?

And does his dad know I know his part?

Why did I have to live with my mom?

Why do you think that I should be calm?

Why want the moon, the world's in my palm

Is it crazy you think I've gone?

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

It's about time that I get my way

Steamrolling whatever I see

Huh, despicable me

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

If you take it personal, that's okay

Watch, this is so fun to see

Ah, despicable me

Excuse me if you will

You look like you have time to kill

Can you chill? 'Cause Groove's got the speakers

And the trunk to make you bounce, bounce

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce

To make you bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

It's about time that I get my way

Steamrolling whatever I see

Huh, despicable me

A bad bad day

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

If you take it personal, that's okay

Watch, this is so fun to see

Ah, despicable me

Despicable, despicable

Despicable me, despicable me

Despicable me, despicable me

Despicable me, despicable me

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

It's about time that I get my way

Steamrolling whatever I see

Huh, despicable me

I'm havin' a bad, bad day

If you take it personal, that's okay

Watch, this is so fun to see

Ah, despicable me~

Everyone laughed and I noticed Blood wasn't laughing along with us.

"Blood, what's wrong?"

"Please stop right here, Mister Yagami-san," Blood told my father. He stopped the car and hopped out, and I followed after him. I told my father I'll meet up with them when I was done with this. I caught up to Blood and he turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you answer my question, Blood?"

"It would be best if you leave me alone for now."

"But why?"

"I don't want to break your heart because I can't understand or cooperate with you and your family's happiness. All I've known for my life is the feeling of anger and rage, including sadness," Blood told me turning around. I saw he was nearing the edge of just crying, but was trying to stay strong in front of me.

"What are you saying?"

"Just forget about me okay? Forget that we ever went out together, that I loved you. It would be best to say 'goodbye' before I break your heart, Hakura-san." I wanted to cry my eyes out. Why was he breaking up with me so suddenly? I reached out for Blood's coat, but he pushed my hand away from his coat.

"Goodbye, Hakura. Sorry for everything." Once Blood left, I was in tears. This was the first time I had ever had my heart-broken like this, and I never thought it would be this painful.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Blood Dupre."

**In the Country of Reality 2 months later:**

Right now I was in the middle of a wonderful concert on a huge stage. It has been at least 2 months since Alice and the others have been here, and since me and Blood had seen each other. Every time I thought about him, I'd always break out in tears, but then that all stopped. I was singing a song that most people were surprised I was sing, because it was Korean. My mother is Korean and American, while my father is 100% Japanese.

~Amureon maldo tteooreuji anhasseo

Neoeui eolgul dashi bol jul jeongmal mollasseo

Nae maeumsok gipeun eodin gae mudeodun chae

Yeojikkeok geuriweo hamyeo apahaesseotji

Dorabomyeon miso ttwin eolgullo nal

Barabomyeo hangsang dwie seo inneun geot gata

Eojireoun i gibune hollo bameul saemyeo

Ajik nameun geudae heunjeoge ulgon haetji

Ije malhaejweo naega mweol jalmothaenneunji

Ije malhaejweo naega bujokhaetteon geonji

Jeongmal geudaereul michidorok weonhaesseo

Geudael dashi bol su itgireul hangsang gidohaewasseo

Ireohke naega jugeul geotman gateunde

Ijen geudaega naege ol sun eopnayo... jebal

Honjaseodo jalhaenael su ittago

Neo eopshido jalhaenael su isseul georago

Dajimhamyeo ojianhneun jameul cheonghaebwado

Ni maltu ni pyojeongman ttoryeoshi tteoolla

Ije malhaejweo naega mweol jalmothaenneunji

Ije malhaejweo naega bujokhaetteon geonji

Jeongmal geudaereul michidorok weonhaesseo

Geudael dashi bol su itgireul hangsang gidohaewasseo

Ireohke naega jugeul geotman gateunde

Ijen geudaega naege ol sun eopnayo

Jeongmal geudaereul michidorok weonhaesseo

Geudael dashi bol su itgireul hangsang gidohaewasseo

Ireohke naega jugeul geotman gateunde

Ijen geudaega naege ol sun eopnayo...

Jebal... Jebal...~

Once the song was over, the concert was over. I walked off stage and saw Elliot with Vivaldi, Alice, and Pierce. Boris, the twins, and others were busy stuffing their faces once I made it into my dressing room.

"You were amazing, Hakura! In fact, have these rose I took from Blood's garden."

"Thank you, Elliot. I'm really glad you enjoyed my performance," I said. Right after I said that, silence came over us. I looked up from the roses and wanted to throw them at the person standing there.

"Blood Dupre."

* * *

Are you guys mad or what? I know I suck, but hey I am the author here! Anyways, the song was called 'Suddenly' by Kim Bo Kyung from City Hunter (시티헌터). Here are the people who will be getting paired (Only three pairing because I'm lazy):

HakuraxBlood

AlicexElliot

and

MikixPierce

I hope you guys enjoy from now on, and don't forget to review. Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 5

**In Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**This is the second chapter today, and I think this one will be more emotional or not, but either way enjoy the story!**

* * *

**In the County of Reality Recap:**

"_You were amazing, Hakura! In fact, have these roses I took from Blood's garden."  
"Thank you, Elliot. I'm really glad you enjoyed my performance," I said. Right after I said that, silence came over us. I looked up from the roses and wanted to throw them at the person standing there._

"_Blood Dupre."_

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 5:**

I looked at Blood and wanted to throw something at him, but Elliot pushed him out.

"Hey, Blood, why don't we head home for today? Bye, Hakura!" Elliot disappeared with Blood in front of him before I slammed the door shut.

"That was rude of him for what he did, but shouldn't he at least tell someone when he's going to appear and disappear?" Alice questioned. Vivaldi and I nodded our heads before I opened my door. I walked out my room and walked to the back door. It was raining today and I guess the sky was crying for me. I looked at the sky for a while before Elliot came beside me.

"Hey, um, Blood said he wanted you to come over now," He said, stepping away from me.

"Why should I go anywhere with him and why should I follow what he says," I said, my hair covering my eyes. I walked out into the rain and walked down the streets of my hometown Okinawa. I planned on going to Tokyo next week, and I needed to forget about Blood and everyone else. I sighed as the rain fell on my black coat. I looked at the sky and noticed that lightning was flashing and thunder was heard. I walked on down the streets until I noticed that the rain had stop coming down on top of me. I looked up and saw green eyes staring at me.

"Why are you walking in the rain, Haku-chan? Don't you know that you can get sick like this?"

"I never thought someone who dumped me would still care about how I am, Dupre," I said walking from under the umbrella. He followed behind me, and walked faster and faster. Once I reached some place I could hide in, I ran inside and watched from the window as Blood was soaking wet looking for where I went. Once he was gone, I walked out and ran down the street my house was near. I ran and ran until I couldn't run no more. I let my tears fall down my face before I realized that I was in Blood's arms.

"Let me go! I don't need pity from a dumb Mafia boss who can't even realize anything in life other than hurting others!" I yelled, hitting Blood in the face and arms, trying to get away from him. He looked at me once I was done throwing my tantrum and held my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but those lonely days without you were just too hard for me to bear. So please, forgive me, Hakura," Blood said before leaning down. I knocked my head into his forehead and he fell back a few. I stood up and looked at him, my blue eyes filled with sadness, anger, hurt, and loneliness.

"Why should I forgive you, huh Blood? Why should I give you another chance unless you plan on breaking my heart again? Do you even know how hard it was for me to get over the fact that I was dumped for the first time?!" I yelled all my anger and sadness out before I ran again. Blood stood and tried running after me, but he just couldn't move his body.

"Yes, run away from me, Hakura. You shouldn't engage yourself in my world, my nightmare, because you'll only get yourself hurt."

**In the Country of Reality:**

I sat in my pjs and cried my eyes out. Never can I let myself fall in love again, never can I let myself remember Blood and I together, and never can I wish for him to come back to me. I kept crying until Vivaldi walked in my room.

"Elliot told me that you ran way from Blood, and some other stuff. But did Blood and you actually do anything other than yell at one another?"

"I was the only yelling, and he was the one who deserved ever bit of it," I answered. Vivaldi sighed and motioned for someone to come in. A soaking wet Blood walked in the room and looked at a completely dried me. I looked up and threw my pillow at him.

"Vivaldi, get your brother out of here before I really kill him and end up on the 5:00 news," I told Vivaldi.

"Just allow him to apologize and get this over with."

"No! I will not allow that sadistic Mafia boss say anything to me!" I yelled, picking my head up fast. Blood walked towards me and pulled me close.

"Listen, didn't I tell you I'm not use to these feelings and that you will have to just get used to the fact that I won't be used to them until I get to know you better?" Blood asked. I didn't move and he pulled away, looking into my eyes."Please answer me, please," He said before kissing me. I pushed him but he didn't move but he kept on deepening the kiss. I finally pushed him back and looked at him. Blood was smiling and he came and picked up off my bed."Please forgive me, Hakura. I just want you back," He said, nuzzling his head in my hair. I pushed him back and looked at him from my landing spot.

"Until you can understand things by yourself, enjoy your lonely days, Blood Dupre." I stood up and walked out the room. I grabbed my coat and put on my combat boots.

"I won't be coming back until I feel like it, so enjoy yourselves until then," I said before walking out into the rain.

_~Igyeonael su eopseulji molla_

_Du nune goyeo deun neol hyanghan geurium_

_Naman hollo namgyeojin geot gata_

_Hwaryeohan doshie garyeojin shigane_

_Chagaun sangsang soge_

_Damjido mot hal neoreul_

_Na hollo kkumeul kkuda_

_Nunmulman samkkiweonae_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Night!_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Day!_

_Beoryeojin miryeoni nal chajawa_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Night!_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Day!_

_Geudaero meomchweojweo saranghae_

_OH Nal~ anajweo_

_Nae soneul jabajweo saranghae_

_OH Neo~ useojweo_

_Nae gyeote isseojweo saranghae_

_Chamanael su eopseulji molla_

_Shimjange pagodeun jogaknan gieokdeul_

_Naman hollo beoryeojin geot gata_

_Ssaneulhan doshie gil irheun saecheoreom_

_Natseoreun seubgwani dwen_

_Hwesaekbit useum dwiro_

_Ssaneulhi millyeo o neun_

_Hyeonshireun apeumi dwae_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Night!_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Day!_

_Beoryeojin miryeoni nal chajawa_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Night!_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Day!_

_Geudaero meomchweojweo saranghae_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Night!_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Day!_

_Beoryeojin miryeoni nal chajawa_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Night!_

_It's So Lonely Lonely Day!_

_Geudaero meomchweojweo saranghae_

_OH Nal~ anajweo_

_Nae soneul jabajweo saranghae_

_OH Neo~ useojweo_

_Nae gyeote isseojweo saranghae~_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and others to come. Keep on supportin' me in everything I type for this story and wishing for the best of it. Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 6

**In the Country of Reality**

**by: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Hello, everyone! Even thought I am in stage one of the sickness 'Writer's Block', I am able to type because I know I have my wolf baby supporting me.**

**Blood: Just get to the story.**

**Hakura: No one cares if you want the story now, Blood. Lexis, continue.**

**Me: Of course. Now, let us get to the story, shall we?*Hears yelling and punching behind me*Things never change.**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 6:**

I walked under the raining sky as everyone around me tried to find some place warm to be. I walked and walked for miles, not even knowing where I was going.

"Feeling lost, Haku-chan?" Nightmare said beside me. I nodded my head and he placed his umbrella above my head. I smiled weakly at him before we started walking again.

"You know, I heard there's a place that sells the best Mabo Tofu ever. You wanna go grab a bite," Nightmare asked kindly. I nodded my head again and we walked to that place Nightmare told me about. We walked in and were greeted by wonderful people. I smiled again and sat down as someone took our orders.

"And miss, what would you like to eat?"

"I want some spicy Mabo Tofu with a side of extra rice and some water, please," I told the waiter. He wrote all that done and walked off to give the chef our order. I smiled once again and pulled out my phone, only to see I had a text from Vivaldi.

_Hey, girl. I was wondering where you are, because Pierce is really worried about you and all. Plus, Blood is out of the house so you can come back home quick!_

_Hugs and kisses, __Vivaldi_

I sighed and texted my response to Vivaldi.

_Sorry, can't come back home. I'm eating Spicy Mabo Tofu with Nightmare and tell Pierce that he can play with my rabbit collection until I get back from hangin' out with Nightmare._

_Your favorite Rabbit, __Hakura_

I turned my phone off and placed it in my pants pocket when my food was placed in front of me.

"Two Spicy Mabo Tofus, one with an extra side of rice and water; the other with some tea and extra rice," Our waiter said. Nightmare and I thanked the waiter before he disappeared to help some other people. I began eating my food before I saw a certain someone looking at me.

"Hey, Hakura!" Elliot yelled from across the dining place. I saw Blood look back before he turned his head the other way quickly. I waved at Elliot before he walked my way.

"Are you enjoying your Mabo Tofu?"

"Sure, I love the way it taste but it is a little too spicy for me," I said with a smile. Elliot smiled back and sat down. Blood looked over at the orange-haired man before turning to eat his food. Elliot looked at Blood with a sigh before saying his 'goodbye' to both me and Nightmare. I looked at the patch-wearing man before I leaned over the table.

"You wanna see something amazing happen?" I asked Nightmare. He looked at me with a glint of wickedness in his eye that was showing and I looked at the people around me. Mostly everyone seemed fairly young, so there was a fifty-fifty chance people know who I am. I stood up from my chair and walked to the counter.

"Hey, buddy, you know I am?" I asked the man at the counter. He looked at my face and looked again before he smiled a cheesy smile.

"You're November Hinamori, of course! Everyone keeps coming here knowing that someday you'll come here, since Mabo Tofu is your favorite Japanese dish."

"Well, do you have a microphone, sir? Because I see that this crowd needs to be brightened up on such a rainy day like today."

"Well of course we have a microphone, Miss Hinamori-san."

"Then can you do me a favor a put on the instrumental

We know how to dare

We know how to dream

Tonight is the night

What we wanna be will be

We're gonna make it through

Let's conquer the fears

Take every chance

Hold back the tears

What we wanna be we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Give everything

And don't be afraid

Be true to yourself

If you wanna live forever

You're gonna make it through

You're gonna make it through

Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Cuz the beat of our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good (x2)

(It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Shining here in front of you)

Everyone clapped louder than what my ears could hear. I smiled at the crowd and went back to eating, having something to talk about. I smiled again and saw Elliot clapping out of the corner of my eye. I walked over and hugged Elliot before walking away.

"Wait," I heard Blood say. I turned around and looked at him with crossed arms.

"It would be best if we talk outside, Hakura."

"I don't think so, buddy. I would rather speak with a pig than a Mafia boss like you. Even the Swedish House Mafia is greater than you!" I said. Blood pulled me outside and looked around him before he said anything.

"Look, I don't care if this Swedish House Mafia people are better than me (that answers your question, In The Forest), but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay?" I pushed him back and wanted to walk off, but he held out a hand to stop me."I know what I did was wrong and I never thought that it would hurt you that much, Hakura, so please forgive me." He hugged me and I hugged back.

"Okay, only because I want to hurry and go finish my Mabo Tofu I started," I said, taking in the scent of tea. _'I never thought a man could smell like tea unless he bathes in tea' _I thought to myself. Blood nodded his head in my neck before letting go of me.

"Sure, I should let go eat your Mabo Tofu, my princess." I twitched and looked up at him. He never changes, does he?

* * *

**~Special Part~**

xXxSebby-kunxXx: I know this would probably get caught on, but hey I just wanna bring smiles to the face of my readers.(Why FanFiction! Why!)

Blood: In a short way of saying, she wants to bring back 'Ask Blood Dupre: The Mafia Boss'.

xXxSebby-kunxXx: And I have rules this time!

Rule 1: Nothing above K-rated. That means something that isn't too mature for most readers that find it disturbing.

Rule 2: Nothing to personal, okay. Everyone should know that of course.

And lastly, Rule 3: Please be respective and know that there are kids who do read this and that I don't need to be terminated from FanFiction, okay. So please, like pretty please, consider the others out there.

Blood: I hope you guys take all that in, because as the HNKNA team, which is calling for all HNKNA members, we will not allow you guys to do things like this. I hope you guys understand and I want to thank those for reading this story, even thought it sucks. So give us some questions, okay?

xXxSebby-kunxXx: No it doesn't! Anyways, In the Forest: I love the Swedish House Mafia, they are they best band ever, although I only know one song. At first I thought I was going to be a certified Forever Alone because no one knows that band, until you said something. Arigatou! See you guys soon. Sayonara and Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Hello everyone. Shall I say that it has been the rainy days, hasn't it? Anyways, I've gotten over my case of writer's block and have decided that it is time to get to workin'. Songs that Hakura will sing are 'Love Is War', 'Daughter of Evil', and 'Eien no Setsuna', so enjoy while you can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything goes where it goes. Hakura is mine, while QuinRose owns HnKnA and Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and On/Off own their songs.**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 7(3****rd**** Point Of View):**

As Hakura and Nightmare finished their Mabo Tofu, Blood sat in thought. Elliot looked at his friend and wondered if he was okay. "Elliot, let's go home," He said in that cold voice of his. Elliot nodded and walked out with Blood in front of him. Nightmare and Hakura followed behind them and walked up to the car waiting for Hakura.

"It was nice to eat with you, Nightmare. I have to go now, so I'll see you next time," Hakura told Nightmare. He nodded his head and began walking off in the still dripping rain. Blood looked at Hakura before she rolled the window up. Elliot motioned for his friend to get in the car and he did just that, enjoying the pure silence that he now sat in.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura stepped inside the house, with Blood and Elliot trailing behind her, watching Alice and Vivaldi as they sat in front of the TV.

"Tonight, November Hinamori, one of Japan's favorites, will be singing alongside Haruka Takahashi, another Japanese favorite," A mere news reporter said.

"As of now, I heard she'll perform her newest single with Haruka-senpai, 'Eien no Setsuna', alone with 'Love is War' and 'Daughter of Evil'," A female reporter told her buddy beside her. Everyone looked back at the famous singer before she walked up stairs. Vivaldi looked at her younger brother and told him to go see if she's okay. Blood sighed and walked up the stairs, to the very self-centered girl's room. Even though she is only 4 years younger than Blood, she still reminded him of a small helpless child who was a spoiled brat. He knocked on the door, and when he didn't hear anything, he kicked the door open. He surprised the girl behind door and made her drop what was in her hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why did you kick down my door, and why are you even here?" She asked him, ignoring his question.

"Well, if see, my older sister asked me to come and check on you, so be thankful that I came."

"I would be thankful I were talking to a pig and meeting the Swedish House Mafia than talking to you, Dupre."

"Here we go again! How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about the Swedish House Mafia and your wish to talk with some pig other than myself?!" He yelled. He was reaching the point he wished he had killed this girl while in the Country of Hearts, because then he would not have to hear her comments towards to him.

"Do I care about that what you want me to stop saying?! Listen, I don't care about anything you want me to do or what it is, but I just don't care about you either way. For you see, I am someone most would want to become friends with other than be on her evil side, because that side holds torment that even someone like you would fear," Hakura said, poking a finger into the man's chest.

"You're playing with the wrong one, Hakura."

"Do I care, Blood? No, I don't really give a care about who I am messing with," with that, Hakura walked out her room. Blood followed behind and pushed the poor girl down. She sprang to her feet and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't ever try that again, Dupre!" She yelled, looking at the blood falling from the cut on her cheek that was on her fingers. Vivaldi and others came to look at the scene before they pulled Hakura and Blood away from each other. Hakura smacked away every hand that touched her and looked at the blood once again on her fingers, before she smirked evilly.

"I have to go now, Alice and others. Unless you plan on coming, then get dressed and do it quickly," The girl gave it as a command. Everyone looked at one another before heading off somewhere. Hakura walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, messing with the first aid kit.

"Let me help," Blood said. She smacked his hand away and stood quickly. She looked at her watch as everyone came down the stairs.

"Let's get going."

**In the Country of Reality:**

Blood and the others sat in the crowd as many people performed and sang. The first song Hakura came out and sang was the song, 'Love is War'. She wore a war looking outfit for women, with combat boots and a mega phone.

~Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou

Haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou

Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku

Sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante

Wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no

Doushitara dousureba

BAKA da na... watashi

Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou

Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!

Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi

Misete ageru watashi no omoi o

Sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no

Sore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai

Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai

Kimochi ga osaerarenakute

Doushitara dousureba

Naite nanka nai n'dakara ne

Daisuki

Tatakau no yo HAATO o ute

Shudan nante erande'rarenai

SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo

Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

Geigeki youi

Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu

Koi wa moumoku

Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no~

Everyone clapped and screamed as Hakura disappeared from the stage. People singing and dancing continued until there was a moment of truth, as Vivaldi liked to call it. There was a male dressed as Blood on stage, holding some girl who was supposed to be Alice aka Hakura. They walked until a Vivaldi walked on stage. Then another person came out, and they of course were the twins. Everyone was wondering what they were going to do, when they began singing.

~(Haruka) Au tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga ari mashi ta.  
(Aru Namakura) Dre ga mi ta no ka wakara nai, sore ha chiisana yume deshi ta.  
(Hakura)Chiisana yume ha omoi mashi ta. Kono mama kie te iku no ha iya da. Dou sure ba, hito ni boku o mi te moraeru daro u.  
(Leiko Tasugani) Chiisana yume ha kangae te kangae te soshite tsuini omoitsuki mashi ta.  
(Heiko Tasugani)Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikoma se te, sekai o tsukura sere ba ii to.

*①* Vivaldi (Haruka) *①*

Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku  
ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni  
ironna monowo kiri sutete  
makkana michiwo siite itta  
sonna Alice wa morino oku  
tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete  
morini dekita michi igai ni  
kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi

*②* Blood Dupre (Aru Namakura) *②*

Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku  
utawo utatte fushigi no kuni  
ironna otowo afure sasete  
kurutta sekaiwo umidasita  
sonna Alice wa barano hana  
ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete  
makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase  
minnani mederare karete-yuku

*③* Alice Liddell (Hakura Yagami) *③*

San-banme Alice wa osanai ko  
kireina sugatade fushigino kuni  
ironna hitowo madowase te  
okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta  
sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou  
ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te  
kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara  
kunino chouten ni kunrin suru

*④* Dee to Dum (Leiko to Heiko) *④*

Morino komichi wo tadottari  
Barano kino sitade ocha-kai  
Oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa  
Haato no  
toranpu  
Yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko  
Koukishin kara fushigino kuni  
Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete  
Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari  
Kino tsuyoi ane to  
Kashikoi otouto  
Ichi-ban Alice ni  
Chika-katta kedo  
Futarino yume wa samenai mama  
Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta~

Everyone clapped as the people continued their act. Hakura danced around as were wrapping up the little act. Once they were done, Hakura and Haruka ripped the dress and under where beautiful white dresses. Blood looked down his row and saw Alice and the others amazed at Hakura's work, while Blood didn't care to like it not one bit. The song played, and as he remembers it was the same song Hakura was recording in her studio, he sighed and closed his eyes.

~Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Chikaiatta kizuna ha

Itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha  
Demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou

Shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo  
Kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo

Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru  
Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba

Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Chikaiatta kizuna ha

Kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo  
Egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru

Nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute  
Tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu

Anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru  
Sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba

Nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Tsuyoi kono kizuna ha

Anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara  
Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba

Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Chikaiatta kizuna ha~

Both left the stage, and everything repeated. There were countless acts that didn't even bring a smile to Blood's face, until Hakura came out in a yellow and black dress. She wore a crown on her head and simply yellow heels.

"The story of a kingdom that no one dared to face held a Princess by the name Yagami Hakura. She was the most feared Princess of her time and anyone who dare to step up to her, would surely lose their head. But one day, when her acts caught up to her, she was sentenced to execution. Shall we all learn the story of the Daughter of Evil?"

~Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin suru wa

Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Kenran goukana choudohin

Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU

Subete ga subete kanojo no mono~

Blood laughed to himself. This song really amused him, only if Hakura was actually like this maybe he'd take the time and bring her back to the Country of Hearts.

~Okane ga tarinaku natta nara

Gumin domo kara shibori tore

Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

Shukusei shite shimae

"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Azayakana irodori de

Mawari no awarena zassou wa

Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku

Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

Umi no mukou no aoi hito

Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

Midori no onna ni hitomebore

Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite

Shizukana koe de ii mashita

"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"

Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku

Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

Oujo ni wa todokanai

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Kuruoshii irodori de

Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni

Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

Aku no oujo wo taosubeku

Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru

Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa

Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda

Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

Kashintachi mo nige dashita

Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama

Tsui ni toraerareta

"Kono bureimono!"

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Kanashigena irodori de

Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin shiteta

Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji

Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

Hitori rouya de nani wo omou

Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru

Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu

Kanojo wa kouitta~

Blood knew what was next. Of course, they were going to kill her, so he only watched as her last words were:

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

That made Blood stared at the girl. Never had he been so entertained before in his life. The people of the Heart country don't know anything of true amusement, so thing get boring on his part. He continued to listen to the girl sing before the song was over.

~Aku no hana karen ni chiru

Azayakana irodori de

Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume~

Everyone stood and gave her a standing ovation. Hakura bowed and then disappeared off the stage. "That was really fun, Hakura. Seeing you up there dancing around and singing was something I thought I'd never see in my life. What an amusing child you are," Blood told himself.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Everyone was getting ready for bed, when Blood knocked on Hakura's door. She answered this time and Blood walked into the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Hakura. I should have never said those things to you. Please forgive me," Blood said. Hakura walked up to him and slapped him across his face, Blood emotionless. He looked at her and grabbed her throat. She gasped for air as they fell back. Vivaldi and the others were already asleep so no one can help her. Hakura felt tears fall down her face as that hand slowly started closing around her throat.

"If you don't want to lose that voice of yours and your life, then don't try that again, little girl." Blood quickly let go of her throat and the girl gasped for air. She continued to cry even as Blood moved out the room. "Sweet dreams, Daughter of Evil."

* * *

Who likes the ending beside me? Because I surely don't, even thought it brings some drama between Blood and Hakura.

Blood: Loved it.

Hakura: Hated it.

xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx: So I take on Hakura's side with this one. And that wraps up this chapter guys. I want to thank In The Forest for his/her corrections and that makes me happy to know that someone did that for me*crys*. Also, the song were two new OCs come in is called 'Alice Human Sacrifice', and it is awesome.

Hakura: She needs a beta reader no matter how bad she doesn't want one.

Blood: We are hiring a Beta Reader guy, so please take part. And In The Forest: It doesn't tell Lexis what a 'C2' is, unless she is not looking hard enough.

xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx: Until then my little hearts and clovers. Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.

**Update 7/22:**

**Thank you, In The Forest! To answer your question, Heiko is the younger brother while Leiko is the older sister. I don't know why the lyrics are marked as that, but I really think FanFiction is a stupid baka. I love the song 'Daughter of Evil', it was the first song I really listened to by Kagamine Rin. Anyways, Hakura wants to thank you for wishing that she were real and that you would support her. Blood, however, says that next time you sneak into his house, there will be some form of punishment.**


	9. Chapter 8

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Blood: Since neither Hakura or Lexis are here now to start the story off, I will start it off from now on. I am saying this to the people who read this, as from now on, at the beginning of each chapter, will I answer 3 questions from each person, or just one. So, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: If Lexis did own us, I will never want to see another day again.**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 8*3****rd**** P.O.V*:**

Hakura sat in her room, with the door locked, crying. Yeah, a 22 year-old woman was crying because a certain someone came and almost choked her to her doom last night (point's finger at Blood). She never left her room and everyone was wondering if she was okay, so Vivaldi and Alice walked to her room. They knocked and knocked until they used the secret key above the door. They unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey, Hakura, how come you haven't come downstairs to eat yet?" Alice asked.

"Is Blood still here?" Hakura asked Vivaldi. The older woman nodded her head and saw a wave of fear cross over Hakura's face. "I'm not coming down, so please bring my food up here. And tell Ju-on to bring me a carton of Ice Cream." They nodded their heads before walking out of the room. Hakura sat there and covered her shaking body with the covers. She looked up once to see Blood standing in the doorway.

"Get out of bed," He demanded. Hakura shook her head slowly and Blood stepped in the room. "Do I have to-"

"Please leave me alone!" She pleaded. Blood looked at the girl and smiled before he turned around. "Please hurry and get dressed, before I-"

"I'll hurry, just leave me alone," She cried. Blood looked back and then walked out, leaving the girl to get dressed in a blood red dress with some socks. She placed her slippers on and pasted down stairs. Once she made it, Vivaldi and Alice looked at her and then Blood.

"What did you do to her?" Vivaldi asked her younger brother.

"All I did was asked her to come downstairs and she did. Now, please give something to eat," Blood told his older sister. She sighed and placed the food in front of the singer. Hakura looked at the food and ate quickly, because she just wanted to be away from the Mafia boss. Pierce wondered what was wrong with his friend but he didn't want to mess with her, because who knows what might happen. Hakura's ears heard the sound of her song 'Daughter of Evil' playing behind her and looked at the TV. It was from last night's concert thing. Before long, they showed her performance with Haruka, Aru, Leiko and Heiko. She smiled at the thought of her fellow singers and picked up her phone. She dialed Aru-senpai's number and heard the male voice come from the other line.

"This is Aru Nakamura, world's greatest Mafia boss, how may I emotionally scar you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over today, Aru-senpai?"

"Well, Miss Hakura, your wish is my command. I was really heading over to your place when you called, but don't worry, I'll be there in a few."

"Arigatou, anata wa subarashii yujindesu," Hakura said in her language.

"Anata wa, watashi no idaina yujin no kangeidesu," Aru answered back in Japanese before hanging up the phone. A few moments later, Aru came knocking at the door. Ju-on went up and opened the door, and allowed a raven-haired man to walk in the house. He was taller than Blood, but about a few inches shorter than Elliot. He was only 28 years old, yet he looked so young. Aru Nakamura grew up in Japan, but was born Korean, so his Korean features showed more than his Japanese features did. His hair stopped at his shoulders and he wore a simple black casual looking suit with black shoes. Those beautiful emerald eyes looked around the house before they landed on his fellow singer friend.

"Konnichiwa," He said, walking into the house. Hakura stood and walked over to Aru, hugging and allowing him to meet everyone.

"Amazing, nice to meet you Blood Dupre," Aru said, holding out his hand waiting for Blood to shake it. Blood simply ignored him and walked to the couch and sat beside his older sister. "Did I do something wrong?" Aru asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Aru-senpai. Blood-sama can be a hard person to get along with."

"Well, I should know since I am playing in the upcoming Heart no Kuni no Alice live action movie," Aru said. Everyone looked at him and asked him plenty of questions.

"Well, I can tell you all this, Hakura plays Alice Liddell, I play Blood Dupre, Haruka Takahashi plays Vivaldi, and Leiko and Heiko Tasugani play the Bloody Twins. Everyone else has not been chosen yet and the auditions for the other characters are happening as we speak."

"Hakura, this is amazing! I can't wait to see the movie," Alice told her friend. "But there is a catch to it. Hakura, the other actors, and I have to leave for Tokyo in a few weeks, so that means once the actors are chosen, then we are leaving Okinawa." Everyone looked at Hakura and she nodded. They tackled their friend, including Aru but excluding Blood. Hakura stood up and tried to balance herself.

"I already have my things packed and ready to go, but I don't want to leave my family, so they will be coming here to stay until I get back," Hakura told them. Everyone nodded their heads and Aru went up to the TV.

"Hakura, do you want to play a game?"

"No thank you, I really am tired so I think I'll go upstairs." Hakura quickly walked up stairs and left Alice and the others alone with Aru, excluding Blood. The Mafia boss walked up the stairs and walked into the room, only to find Hakura nowhere to be found. He looked in the studio and in her bathroom, but the girl was nowhere to be found. He looked and looked until he sat down. From where he was sitting, he saw a picture of a young Hakura and who seemed to be Aru standing beside her, holding her hand.

"So they must be childhood friends? At least that explains something," Blood told himself. He then noticed the window opened and looked to see the very same blonde girl he was looking for climbing down the side of the house. He smirked down at her as she ran off, a guitar case on her back. Blood jumped out of the window (we are not superman here Blood!), and followed after the girl, wondering where she could be going.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura ran down the block with a guitar strapped to her back, wearing her favorite black and red jacket with some pants and a black and red shirt, of course her shoes were some combat boots. She placed the hood over her head and looked around and made sure no one was following her, when someone pulled her aside. She looked up and wanted to scream, but the male's hand covered her mouth.

"Are you trying to run away from me, Hakura? Because you know very well that I will find you no matter how far you run. You can run, but you can't hide," Blood told her. She kicked him with her boot and ran in the rain. Once she reached a corner and Blood wasn't around, she pulled out her guitar, tuned it a bit, and pulled out her pick. She began playing 'My Song' and sooner or later, people began crowding her. Blood saw this from a distance, so he came over to see and hear what was happening.

~Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?  
Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo

Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou

Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro  
Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
Dakara te o nobasu yo

Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni Arigatou~

Everyone clapped and they placed money down in the case before walking off. Blood stood before Hakura and sat beside her. She looked at him and moved over, before he pulled her back but closer.

"Forget about what happened last night, okay? It was the past and nothing good ever comes from looking into the past," He hugged her and Hakura pushed him away.

"Don't start acting friendly now, Dupre. I won't forgive you for choking me," Hakura stood and walked off. Blood followed and they walked in silence as the sun was lowering its self to end the day.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura wasn't sleeping tonight, she was afraid of being choked in her sleep, so she stayed up. Everyone said goodnight and Aru was already back home. Blood and Elliot were still here and that made Hakura want to just run out the house now.

"Why aren't you asleep, Hakura?" Blood asked from the doorway. When he didn't get a reply, he walked up to the girl, only to see something shine in the moonlight. He picked up the small dagger and looked at Hakura.

"Were you planning on cutting yourself because of me?"

"…"

"Please answer me, Hakura."

"…"

"Are you going to continue to ignore me?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you said something," Blood said as he sat on the other side of the bed, away from Hakura. He looked at the girl and moved his hand to her hair, making her shift in her movement. "Can you please tell me what you were doing with this dagger, Miss?" Blood asked kindly.

"I wasn't about to do anything, so leaving me alone in the dark so I can sleep would be the best thing to do."

"But if you wanted to sleep then you would have gone to sleep earlier, Hakura."

"Anyways, why did you come to my room when it is 12:30 in the morning?" Hakura turned to Blood. He looked as the moonlight shone over pale skin, and reached to touch her cheek. She slapped it away and Blood wanted to choke her again, but that would make her hate him even more.

"Hakura, please excuse me, but I want to get you a little something," Blood said as he pulled out something from his pocket. Hakura stared at it and pushed it towards him.

"I don't need trashy gifts from someone who abuses young girls, Dupre. I know you want to choke me, and plus that gift says 'From: Elliot To: Alice' idiot," Hakura said. She stood and picked Blood up by the collar. "Get out and don't come back to my room again."

"Of course, _Hakura-chi_,'' Blood said. Hakura kicked the man in the back of his leg and pushed him out. She closed the door and locked it behind her before she sat on her bed. She looked at the sky before singing a song she heard her younger sister singing.

~I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then

And just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin' on

With you gone still upsets me  
There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away  
Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain

Of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I

See our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed

Livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words

That I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away  
Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin' on

With you gone still upsets me  
There are days

Every now and again

I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away  
Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do  
What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away  
Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do~

Hakura sat in silence as sleep overtook her body. She fell on the covers of her bed and slept with pleasant dreams flowing through her head.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura walked down the stairs and saw no one around. She double-checked before she ran for her freezer. She grabbed the carton of Ice Cream and pulled out a spoon before eating the wonderful sweet treat as breakfast.

"Wow! Haku-chan eats Ice Cream for breakfast?! I wonder if they have a carrot flavored one?" Elliot asked. Hakura smiled at him and pulled out another spoon. Elliot happily sat down and eat some Ice Cream Hakura gave him in a bowl before their fun was ruined.

"Don't you two think that eating Ice Cream early in the morning is bad for you?" Blood said, fixing his jacket's buttons. Hakura sneered and continued to eat her Ice Cream before Blood took her spoon away from her. She reached for the spoon, and of course Blood pulled away. He dipped the spoon in the Ice Cream, pulled the spoon out, and ate the sweet treat off the spoon.

"You can keep the spoon and the Ice Cream, Dupre," Hakura said, crossing her arms. She wore a long black jacket, some shorts, socks, a choker, a black shirt, and her favorite combat boots. Her fingers were the same red and black checkered look from before and her eyes stood from under the black eye shadow she wore.

"Come on, let's go get Alice and the others before I want to hurt the Mafia boss," Hakura told Elliot. He stood from his Ice Cream treat and walked with Hakura to get the others. They came back sooner than Blood hope they would and they were all smiling brightly; of course, Blood covering his eyes in protection. The door bell rang and Hakura went to get it. Behind it stood Aru Nakamura and Leiko and Heiko Tasugani, a few of Hakura closest friends. In her best Haruhi Suzumiya pose, Hakura shouted:

"Let's get the fun started!

* * *

Blood: I am sorry for xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx not being here to end the story. For now, you people will just have to deal with-

xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx: I back! Okay I just finished playing Glow Runner 2 and I just couldn't beat my score. Then I played Sonic Heroes and a few other Sonic games, and when I tell you I was mad, I was mad. Anyways, let's give Blood a round of applause for doing the beginning and ending of the story.

Blood:*hears clapping behind him* I am so honored.

Sebastian: Please, not as much as the fan girls feel for me.

Blood: Get out of here.

Sebastian: Nope.*smiles*

xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx: The songs are 'My Song' from Angel Beats and 'What Hurts The Most' by Cascada. Other than that, Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.


	10. Chapter 9

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Blood: Today, I will start the story off once again. Everyone's reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter, so please stay tune.**

**Sebastian: In the Forest, for your information, I do not steal souls, young one. And I rarely make contracts with kids, because they only want me to do stupid things. **

**Blood: And why is it that you have a contract with Lexis?**

**Sebastian: Because I feel close to her in some way.**

**Hakura and Myself: Would you two shut up and get on with the story?!**

**Song of the Day: 'Mercenary' by Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 9*3****rd**** P.O.V*:**

Hakura, Blood, Aru, and many others walked around a mall, having the most of their lives, except Blood of course. Being a Mafia boss he knew nothing about 'Happiness' and other human traits, it was as if he were inhuman. Hakura and the girls went somewhere, while Blood, Aru, Pierce, Heiko, and Elliot sat by the fountain.

"I've never see Onee-chan so happy before, Aru!" The 16-year singer said. Aru nodded his head. The last time he had seen Hakura this happy was when she became as singer way before Aru himself. "You're right; I've never seen Hakura this happy in years." Heiko smiled at his older friend before he looked at the other three. Heiko touched Elliot by his shoulder and tugged on his jacket.

"Hey, chicken-rabbit, I bet you want some carrots huh?" Heiko asked Elliot. Blood and Aru chuckled to themselves as Elliot ranted about how he was not a rabbit. Pierce looked around and saw Hakura and the girls coming toward them, singing a part of a song he didn't know.

~In love, I've always been a mercenary, but I never leave my post when the cash runs out  
I want to make you quiver  
Make your backbone shiver  
Hey kid, take the stage and deliver  
"Hey mister" the bellman says "I can only recall and spend some time I said."  
So he replies "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage~

Hakura laughed and placed her one bag in front of Aru, looking at her.

"It's a gift, unless you don't want what I give," Hakura said to her friend. He smiled and pulled out a t-shirt with the words 'Mercenary' and a half heart and a gun around it. He also pulled out studded jeans to go with the shirt and a bracelet with the same design as the shirt. He looked up at the girl and smiled, hugging her for the wonderful gift she got him. Vivaldi, Alice, and Leiko made small little noises and Hakura looked at them.

"Aru and I are just friends, and it is only right for a friend to give their best friend a gift," Hakura said, with her hands on her hips. Vivaldi and Leiko said a 'Yeah, right' while Alice sat beside Elliot. The male smiled at the female who sat beside and Now it was Hakura, Vivaldi, and Leiko's turn to make the same little noises at the two. Blood rolled his eyes and looked at Hakura.

"Hakura, can I speak with you," He asked in a voice that held no kind emotion at all. Hakura nodded her head and waved to her friends, all of them wishing her the best and hoping that she came back alive.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura and Blood walked around the mall away from the others, trying to find a place to talk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"How do you know Aru Nakamura?"

"Well, I've his friend his we were in grade school, and we been the best of friends ever since," Hakura said with a small smile. Blood snorted softly and looked at the Food Court ahead of them. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked the younger female. She nodded her head and they walked towards the first person they saw serving what was Chinese food. Blood took whatever didn't make him gain any weight with some tea (douche), while Hakura ordered some Chicken Lo Mein with some Root Bear (YEAH! Bring in the root beer!). Blood told Hakura to sit somewhere while he waited for their food, and honestly, Hakura wanted to be somewhere else now. What if he tried to pull something? If that were to happen, then she would do the one thing she was taught to do: Kick the stranger who is giving candy in the shin and run like you've never ran before. She smiled at the thought of kicking Blood in the shin before her food was placed before her.

"Arigatou," She said, getting no response from Blood. 'Douche' she whispered under her breath. She ate her food and drank Root Beer, before kicking Blood on 'accident'. He glared at her before he kicked her back. She kicked harder this time and Blood decided it would be best if he didn't do anything to the girl.

"What part of Okinawa where you born in, Hakura?"

"I was born in the city of Tomigusuku," Hakura said proudly. Blood chuckled lightly at the girl before finishing his food. Hakura finished her food and stood up, but Blood kicked her down. She looked up and saw that he had taken her trash out her hands.

"I'll be throwing your things away, Hakura," He said. Once he was away, Hakura looked to make sure he wasn't looking when she placed some ice she stole (Bad Hakura) in jacket and the jacket's pockets. Blood came back and placed his jacket on, only to throw it down. He felt the wetness in his jacket and its pockets, before he looked at Hakura.

"You will pay for this, Hakura," He said, a slight tone of anger in his voice. Hakura laughed and jumped over the flower thing before running off, leaving Blood to pick the ice cubes out of his jacket.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura made it in front of her little group and told her what she did to Blood. Vivaldi high-fived her friend, along with Elliot and Alice, before their fun was ruined by the Mafia boss behind them; who wasn't really happy at all.

"This jacket cost me thirty bucks, and it was the last of its kind. So, in a way of getting back at you, Hakura, give me your jacket," Blood said, reaching out his hand. Hakura shook her head and stepped back, Blood walking closer. When Blood reached Hakura, he pulled her jacket away from her body and much to his surprise; he could actually fit her jacket. Hakura shook as the cold air around her made her shiver, and glared at the Mafia boss.

"Why did you steal my jacket?" She questioned throw closed teeth. He smirked and ignored her question. Hakura sighed and went to the bag she had to pull out a similar jacket, only longer with studs around it and a little studded belt to go with it. She put it on and felt so happy when all the heat came rushing into her cold arms and shoulders. Hakura stood smiling before a group of fans came her way.

"OMG! It's Aru Nakamura, Leiko and Heiko Tasugani, and Hakura Yagami!" One of the groupies screamed. They pulled out CDs that each singer had, before asking them to sign them. All three of the singers signed their albums, adding 'Thnks fr th support' or 'Keep Calm and love my songs'. Aru placed his signature on the album, before placing 'Chuck Norris' on the back in bold letters. The group thanked their idols before walking off. Hakura smiled again and sat down.

"Today was fun, wasn't it? I was hoping that I could perform a song I wanted to perform, but it can wait."

"Oh, really? Well, I was hoping that I can become better friends with the rest of you guys."

"Aru-senpai is right! We all need to become better friends with one another," The Tasugani Twins said in unison. Alice laughed because it reminded her of the twins, while Elliot was hoping that he could hear Hakura sing again.

"Hey, why don't you ask the band right there if they could help you with sing the song you want to sing, Hakura?" Elliot said. Hakura saw the said band and nodded her head before walking over to them. She asked them and told them the song and everything, before they started. Alice dragged Elliot by his hand and Blood walked beside Aru. Vivaldi was already ahead of them and sitting down while Elliot and Alice sat farther from them. The stage darkens before Hakura face and body appeared.

"I want to thank my fellow singer friend, Aru Nakamura, for helping me come up with this wonderful song. So, without further ado, let's Save The One and Save The All!"

~Ichizu nara kono yono hate demo  
Mamoru omoi wa hitori ja nai...

Hazushita taga wo kakechigaete  
Zenryoku no hou ga kuse ni naru

Tagitta honki yaeru shin ga  
Geeji wo raku ni furikitte

Jidai ni netsusserareteku kaze wo dokomade oikakerareu

Ichizu nara kono chi no hate made  
Mukau senaka ni kotoba nado nakute mo

Asu dake ga yume wo hashiraseru  
Mamoru omoi wa hitori ja nai ima nara

Hokyuu kikanai tamashii ni  
Tsumi mo itami mo buchikonda

Mezashita saki de kowareru nara  
Sono hahen demo nokoshitai

Obieru jibun wo mi mosezu ni doushite tooku e ikeru?

Ichiru demo nozomi wo moyashite  
Nobasu ryoute wa hikari wo atsumeteku

Kyou dake no yume de owarasenai  
Mamoru kizuna ga hitotsu ja nai ima koso

Uchitsuzukeru kodou ga shakunetsu no kusari nara  
Tada setsuna ni tsunagareta inochi dake wo shinjiau

Ichizu nara kono chi no hate made  
Mukau senaka ni kotoba nado nakute mo

Ichiru demo nozomi wo moyashite  
Nobasu ryoute wa hikari wo atsumeteku

Kyou dake no yume de owarasenai  
Mamoru kizuna ga hitotsu ja nai~

Everyone stood up and clapped as the people on stage bowed. Hakura stood up straight before readying herself again for another song. "This next song was a song I wrote not too long ago, and I never showed it to my producer, but you guys will be the first to hear it." The stage went black and Hakura started the song of by playing an electric guitar. Everyone screamed out loud, even Alice and Vivaldi, as the song started.

~Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration can't be found,  
I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he won't pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I can't erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
There's no time for misery,  
I won't feel sorry for me. ~

Blood could hear all the emotions in the song, it was as if she was speaking to him through her singing. He looked at her rocking out on stage before he remembered the memory from a few nights ago. He sighed; he knew he would have to have another late night visit, this time with a gift he brought for her.

~I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, ohhhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life,

(My hard life!)  
I'll live my life,  
I'm Alive! ~

Everyone clapped louder as Hakura finished her singing. Everyone left the area and Hakura told her group it was time to head home.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura sat combing her hair, singing 'I'm Alive' from earlier. She wore a simply white t-shirt and some black sleeping pants she put on after her shower. Hakura heard knocking at her door and when it opened and closed; Blood walked in and placed the little small gift on the dresser. She looked up and saw Blood looking away from her. She stood and tapped his shoulder kindly.

"I guess you're here because of my song earlier, right?"

"Maybe, but that is not the point. I have a question; once this is all over and the others and I get to go home, will you come with me and work alongside me?" Blood asked, his face closer than Hakura wanted it to be.

"No, I can't go with you. Besides, I love living in my house under my own rules."

"You can make the rule around the Hatter Mansion, and I promise I will not bother you at all."

"It starting to sound like you-"

"I want you to stay with me, never leaving my side until the day you die."

"That is a little creepy, Blood. Almost as creepy as CreepyPasta." Hakura said, a little upset he stopped her mid-sentence. She picked up the box and saw a small bracelet made with millions of little diamonds. She looked at Blood who just hugged her.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I won't come. Now get out," Hakura pushed Blood out the room and sat on her bed, looking at the diamonds.

"Maybe I could stay at the Hatter Mansion, but I will make Blood look like a fool holding guns. Victory thy name is Yagami!"

* * *

Blood: Okay. Thank you In the Forest and Shadow Fox for their reviews.

Sebastian: First off, I don't have any points taken off for either thing you said, In the Forest. Plus, I believe Blood doesn't deserve all the fan girls he claims to have.

Blood: Well, at least I am coming to have more than you.

Sebastian: Please. November-san's concert was nice and won't hurt anyone again. Plus, Okinawa is such a beautiful place. Anyways the songs are 'I'm Alive' by Becca from Kuroshitsuji and 'Save the One, Save The All' by TMRevolution from Bleach The 4th movie. Like Lexis would say, Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.

Ending song: 'Kill EVERYBODY' and 'Scary Monsters and Nice Spirits' both by Skrillex


	11. Chapter Poem

**In the Country of Reality Poem**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Hello, fellow people. Chapter idr (I don't remember) is going to be typed, but until then enjoy this little poem I came up with. Thank you guys for the 11 stories in my HNKNA team Community, I really like that. And, I am awesome at singing: Sure you can, that will make my day brighter. Anyways, shall we get to the poem?**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality poem:**

Wonderland

A place that holds dreams

Became Reality

Everyone's dreams became reality

Their hopes along with their desires

Became Reality

Their key to go home

Was Reality

Their only place for freedom

Was Reality

And, their only place to love

Was Reality

So, they are asking themselves

"How do I get home?"

"How do I leave this place?"

Well, their only answer

Is through Reality

* * *

**I know it was short, but please tell me if it sucked, rocked, or was just confusing. I was never the child born to do poems and stuff, so please enjoy this until chapter whatever comes out.**

**~xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**


	12. Chapter 10

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Hakura: Welcome back everyone! I am here to start the story off, and might I say we are in for a big ride today. Anyways, In the Forest: Reality is the one way to get home, so yeah. Also, Snuggle-kun wants to start a new HNKNA story with the video game, Alice Madness Returns. So if you think Snuggle-kun should start the series or forget about it, tell Snuggle-kun in your reviews. Now, shall we get to the story?**

**Song for the chapter: 'Just Be Friends Music Box' by Dixie Flatline feat. Megurine Luka**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 10: *3****rd**** P.O.V***

Hakura sat on her dressing room after finishing the last shoot for the 'Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World' live action movie. "How are you doing, sweetie?" Miss Yagami asked through the phone.

"I am totally fine, mother. We just finished shooting the last scene of the movie, and I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Okay, just make sure you get us some things from Tokyo."

"Sure, mother, I will get you guys something," Hakura said, hanging up the phone. She looked at the laptop in the room before moving her chair towards it. She clicked a chatting website she made to keep in touch with Alice and the others. She saw she had a message from Blood and clicked it.

**Sent 2 hours ago:**

**How are you doing? Everyone at home misses you and the others, plus I think your sister has a small crush on Pierce but she doesn't want to admit it. Please hurry and come back home before I go crazy.**

**~Blood Dupre**

Hakura smiled a small smile before responding back to Blood's text message.

**I'll be back tomorrow, and tell everyone I miss them to! Also, if Miki and Pierce get a small moment together, please take me a picture. And I assure you that you will not go crazy because I am not home.**

**Sayonara,**

**Hakura Yagami**

Hakura clicked send and closed her laptop. Her door opened and in came the Tasugani twins. "Haku-chi, wanna go practice the dance for tomorrow's show?" They asked in unison.

"Why of course. Just let me get back in my costume and I'll be there in no time." They ran out the room to allow the girl some time to change before she walked out and closed the door behind her. "I am so going to make this worth a while."

**In** **the Country of Reality: Tomorrow Night**

Hakura was in town and told the others to show up at the show they were having tonight. Apparently, it was a gender switch thing where Aru was the male version of Alice, while Hakura was the female version of Blood himself. Blood, of course, looked forward to see what the girl would do dressed as him. Vivaldi, Alice, Hakura's parents, Boris and the others found their seats and sat in them while Blood stood in the line waiting for his drink. _'Is it normal for people of this world to wait in such long lines?' _Blood inaudibly asked. He waited and waited until it was his turn.

"I'll have sweet tea, no ice please, along with some of your nachos," Blood said politely. The person before him nodded before getting all of his things ready. "Here ya go, Mister." Blood took his things and headed for the performance hall. Once he sat down, Vivaldi quickly took the nachos she told him to go get and began munching them down, while Blood quietly drank his sweet tea. Everything went dark, before the twins (Leiko and Heiko) came onto the stage.

"Everyone, welcome to Heart no Kuni no Alice: A Wonderful Wonder Party. As you have heard, Hakura Yagami will perform some of her singles today, along with Aru Nakamura and us! So please, stay in those seats of yours so we get the party started!" They shouted. Once they finished, two people, Fem. Blood Dupre and Fem. Elliot March came onto the stage.

"Hello, boss, it is such a wonderful day today, isn't it?" Elliot asked.

"Well, of course, Elliot. Every day in the Hatter Mansion is a wonderful day," Blood answered before they turned to the crowd. "Blood, have you heard of a song called 'PONPONPON'?" Elliot asked, making the crowd scream as they began dancing to the song.

~Ano ousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara  
Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara  
Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo né tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho  
Heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo

PONPON susumu iroiro na koto  
Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi  
POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
Sousou ii ko aa  
You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON  
Every Time is PON  
Merii goo rando noritai no  
Every Day PON  
Every Time is PON  
Tabun sonna ja dame desho

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho  
Heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo

PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
Way way PONPONPON  
Way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
Way way PONPONPON  
Way way PON way PON way way

Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara  
Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara  
Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo né tada mae ni susumu shikanai wai yai ya

PONPON susumu iroiro na koto  
Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi  
POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
Sousou ii ko aa  
You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON  
Every Time is PON  
Merii goo rando noritai no  
Every Day PON  
Every Time is PON  
Tabun sonna ja dame desho

PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
Way way PONPONPON  
Way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
Way way PONPONPON  
Way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
Way way PONPONPON  
Way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
Way way PONPONPON  
Way way PON way PON way way~

Everyone smiled as they got off the stage from finishing the single everyone wanted Hakura and Haruka to perform, PONPONPON. Blood wasn't really excited to see Hakura making fun of him, even if it was for the fans. He looked at the others around him and saw them laughing and having fun, including his fellow partner, Elliot March. They left off the stage with a bow and the show started. It was hours of fun and too much happy-go-lucky that Blood was about to lose his mind. "Here he is guys! The one guy every girl is dying to see now," Heiko said, before his twin sister finished the rest.

"The one, the only, our special friend, Aru Nakamura!" Leiko shouted. Every girl screamed so loud Blood's eardrums wanted to run away from this place. He saw Aru come out in regular clothing and looking like he came from a book or something.

~I'm gonna be on my way  
Bye bye, my younger days  
Now wipe your tears away

Te ni shita chizu wa  
Furuku natte iku bakari  
Boku no ushiro ni  
Michi wa dekiru no dakara  
Say goodbye to younger days...  
And I say hello the real world, the real life!  
Sou ieru hi made  
Boku wa kaera nai yo

Setsuna sa wo yasashi sa ni kaeru  
Deai no kiseki dake wo mitsumetai

Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
Wakari hajimete kita mitai da  
Boku ga boku de iru koto ga  
Futari musunderu kizuna

Uso no yowasa wa  
Jikan ga oshiete kureta  
Koi no chikara wa  
Kimi ga oshiete kureta

Samishi sa ni make sou na yoru ni wa  
Omoide kaki atsumeru boku dakedo

Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
Kujikechai sou ni naru keredo  
Kodoku kidoru wake ja nakute  
Kaze ni fukaretai dake  
Ima no boku ni dekiru koto  
Sonna ni ooku wa nai keredo  
Wakaregiwa ni utsumuiteta kimi wo  
Warawasetai dake

Itami ga aru kara yorokobi ga aru  
Namida no tsubu ga egao wo tsukuru  
Dakara mou kore ijou  
Nanimo kowagara nakute ii

Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
Wakari hajimete kita mitai da  
Yume wo yume de owarase nai chikara  
Tashikametakute  
Toki ga kako ni naru mae ni  
Tadori tsukitai basho ga aru yo  
Boku ga boku de iru koto ga  
Futari musunderu kizuna

I'm gonna be on my way  
Bye bye, my younger days  
Now wipe your tears away~

Blood swore he saw every single girl, including his older sister and Alice cry because Aru was leaving the stage. To be honest, Blood did enjoy the older man's singing, but what came next surprised every. Hakura came onto the stage in a long jacket, shorts, a white shirt w/ words on it, and her hair- oh her hair- was cut short and now stopped right under her face.

"Konnichiwa!" She shouted, everyone responding back. "I am so happy to be back in Oki! I miss all of you guys, I just couldn't stand be away from ya'll any longer. So, the next song of course is my latest Visual-Kei single, Lost November." The song started with a bell sound, and the screens at either side of the stage was the video. _'Hmph, a song about a Lost November? Is Hakura-san really lost, or is she just out of her rightful mind?' _Blood thought inside of his head.

~Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukeru deshou

Kono oka ni yuki tsumoru koro, mukae ni yuku yo  
Machikogareta haru ni wa mou aenai keredo

[awake you not ever]  
Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo yami ni tokeru kono karada mo  
Imi o motenu modokashi sa ni hiza o kakaeta mama

Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukeru deshou

Kono oka de kimi ni fureta toki, sekai ga kawari  
Hajimete oboeta aijou mo namida no imi mo

[awake you not ever]  
Mogaku hodo ni karamaru ito taguri yoseru sube mo shirazu  
Kimi o shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama

[awake you not ever]  
Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo yami ni tokeru kono karada mo  
Kimi o shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama

(Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukeru deshou)

Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukeru deshou

Nari yamanu kane no hibiku oka made kimi to kioku to nemurasete  
Katachi o nakushite mo futari wa towa ni aishiaeru deshou

Aishiaeru deshou

LaLaLa…LaLaLa…~

The crowd clapped and Hakura disappeared from the stage. But minutes later, she as Blood once again was back with 6 others, who were dressed as Elliot, Alice, Vivaldi, The Twins, Boris, Julius, and Gowland. They looked at one another before raising up the flags at their feet. They chanted something in Japanese before music started playing, and Blood Dupre wasn't a happy camper.

**~Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**The Twins:** (Sooreesore SORE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Boris:** (Sore soRen!)

**Alice:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**The Twins:** (Sore SOLE!)

**The Twins:** Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO

**Elliot:** Nippon kara konnichiwa~

**Blood:** Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG

**Elliot:** Saaa-sa minna de Itaria

SORE!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**The Twins:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Blood:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**The Twins:** (O SORE!)

**Gowland:** Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me

**Vivaldi:** Jibun daisuki yapparijan!

**Julius:** Koora kenka wa YAMENASAI

**Boris:** VODKAAA isshoni

**Alice:** Ake CHINA Shanghai!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**Julius:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Elliot:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Julius:** (Duruffu~!)

**The Twins:** SORE!

**Julius:** ONE・TWO!

**Elliot:** Ichi・Ni!

**Alice:** YI・ER

**Boris:** SoRen!

**Vivaldi:** ONE・TWO!

**Blood:** EINS・ZWEI!

**Gowland:** UN・DEUX (x 2)

**Blood:** (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI!

**Elliot:** Yaguradaiko ni OTOKO! Iki

**The Twins:** Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO

**Blood & Elliot:** Yuuki! Shibotte!

**The Twins:** Tata CALCIO

**Elliot:** Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**Vivaldi:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Gowland:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Julius:** (YES SIR! YES SIR!)

Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN! Dakedo

**Vivaldi:** Okaruto yuurei

**Boris:** Osoroshiya

**Gowland:** Sonna LEADER yuruseenu

**Vivaldi:** SCONES to ippatsu

**Alice:** Ya~ CHINE

**Vivaldi:** (Ara YOTTO!)

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**Alice:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Boris:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**The Twins:** (Sooresore SORE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Boris:** (Soore soRen!)

**Alice:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**Everyone:** Wa~

Everyone clapped as the singers on the stage bowed and disappeared. Everyone stood and walked out, but Blood had something else in mind and he wanted to see one person who was on his mind, Hakura Yagami.

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura combed her short hair and looked at it. _'Should I dye it black or get my tips black? Tips it is.' _She told herself. She didn't even notice the man standing beside her. Hakura turned to look at Blood before she looked back at herself in the mirror.

"How come you cut your hair so short, Hakura?" He asked. Hakura smiled and looked at him, standing up. She twirled a little before stopping; because she didn't want to fall on her face in the combat boots she was wearing.

"Well, I cut it because I wanted to, Dupre. And plus, everyone thinks this style fits me better than my other hair style," Hakura told Blood, poking a black and red checkered nail at his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and threw it at her side. "Please stop acting like a child, Hakura. We all know it doesn't suit you."

"Who said I couldn't act like a child?! This is **my **life and if you haven't heard, YOLO!" Hakura yelled the last part. Blood turned around and looked into her blue eyes. "I don't care for this 'YOLO' thing, for as much as I care I wish to go home, back to the Hatter Mansion." With that Blood turned back around and walked out of Hakura's dressing room. _'Well, if you want to leave just leave. I don't want you here anyways, dimwit.'_

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura was at home by herself. No Alice, no Vivaldi, no one was here, excluding Ju-on. Once she got home, everyone was packing and moving into another house Blood had for everyone, leaving Hakura by herself again. She hated this feeling; being alone with no one to talk to. Her whole childhood was like that; no one to talk to and the one kid who was bullied a lot. But when she met Aru and the others, she still felt lonely because they all live in different spots around Okinawa. Hakura moved over to her laptop and clicked the chat site with the others on it. She had no messages from anyone and no chatting requests.

"I guess I over did it? Now I'm alone again and no one will come and get me," Hakura told herself. She let the small tears fall down her face and she covered herself with her covers as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**~Next Day~**

Hakura woke up and placed her skull-like slippers on as she walked downstairs. Once downstairs, she opened her fridge and took out the ice-cream she had left. Hakura sat at the counter and ate the ice-cream, until Ju-on brought her the laptop she had in her room.

"I do believe someone wants to talk to you, Miss Hakura-san," Ju-on said. Hakura nodded her head as he placed down the laptop. Hakura waved him away and placed her ice-cream down, for now. She opened up the laptop and saw that she had a chatting request from Blood himself. Of course, she clicked it and began typing.

**Hakura:**

**Why bother talking to me, Dupre?**

**Blood:**

**Well, I wanted say that we have found a way to get back to the Country of Hearts, and I wanted to say goodbye.**

**Hakura: **

**Well, I-um-see that, I guess. Tell everyone I said goodbye. And that Miki will miss Pierce.**

**Blood: **

**No need to, their reading my screen.**

**Hakura:**

**Well, I guess I'll see ya'll. Sayonara.**

Hakura's heart sunk. She placed her head down and cried, not even noting that Ju-on was right beside her, saying something in Japanese. She cried harder and heard the doorbell ring.

"Aru Nakamura is here!" Aru said from behind the door. Ju-on went to the door and told around Hakura wasn't in the mood, and to come by some other time. Aru looked and saw his best friend crying, before nodding at the man standing before him. Once he was gone, Ju-on closed the door and walked back to Hakura.

"Everything will be okay, my lady."

"No*sniffs*it won't. Their*sniffs*leaving me and I*sniffs*didn't even say Gomenasai*sniffs*or anything*sniffs* else*sniffs*," Hakura said in between cries and sniffles. Ju-on sighed and walked up the stairs. "I'll be upstairs, my lady," He said before going away. Hakura looked up through teary blue eyes and use her jacket to wipe her eyes and a tissue to wipe her nose. She looked at the computer one last time before shutting it down.

"Just be friends. All gotta we do. Just be friends. Just be friends," Hakura whispered. She cried again and sat on the couch, think of ways she could 'Just Be Friends'.

* * *

Gomen! I really am sorry, but with school and stuff it is really hard for me to post, so yeah. Snuggle-kun is very sorry and will try to post another chapter soon, just wait! The songs are amazing, and I want someone to guess the song Aru-senpai was singing, you'll get something you want: story made by you and I, an OC added, and/or can work with me in coming up with my newest HNKNA/Alice Madness Returns story. Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.

~xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx


	13. Chapter 11

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Welcome to the next installment of In the Country of Reality. I hope everyone is having fun, and I have some news: I don't know yet but ask Blood Dupre will probably be up on DeviantART. So, let's get to the story.**

**Song of the Chapter's Day: "LIFE" by YUI**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 11 *3 years later*:**

A 25-year old woman sat in her room, typing up something important when her 19-year old sister came in.

"Sis, can I go outside for awhile?"

"As long as you don't leave the backyard or anything else on this property, I'm allowing you to leave," Hakura said. Miki nodded her blonde head and walked out the room. Hakura looked up from her work and smiled at the picture of her mother and father. It's been 2 years since her mother's death from cancer and 1 year since her father's death from a stray bullet. And every time she would think of them, she would cry or just bang her head on her desk.

"I hope you guys are enjoying each other, mother and father. Miki's doing fine with her career and I am just getting even stronger at mine. I promise that we will both stay alive and live a wonderful life, just like you wanted us to," Hakura said before getting back to work.

**In the Country of Reality: **

Blood Dupre sat in his office, trying to work while Elliot March sat there, on the same phone he got from Reality, listening to one of Hakura Yagami's songs.

"Elliot," Blood said, rubbing his temples. "What are you listening to?" It took awhile for Elliot to fully hear what Blood just asked him, but when he took off his headphones, the rabbit answered his boss.

"Hakura-san's new song, Rock 'N' Roll," Elliot said.

"Can you please sing that somewhere else?"

"Why?"

"Well, because I-"

"I'M HOME!" an unknown voice yelled. Both Elliot and Blood stood up quickly, guns in hand, and walked out the room. They were surprised to see Miki standing there talking to the Bloody Twins. She turned around and hugged Elliot, but bowing to Blood. Blood returned the bow and looked at Elliot, whose face was bright red.

"Why are you here?" Blood asked Miki. Miki, however, ignored Blood and finished her conversation with the Bloody Twins. Elliot joined in and Blood stood there, wondering what had happen just now. Did he not ask her a question?

"How's your sister, Miki?"

"She's doing fine after our parents deaths, but y'all don't need to worry about her, she's learned Karate, Judo, and other fighting styles. Plus, she's working for some Mafia!"

"Wow! So nee-chan can use a gun now?" Dum asked.

"Wow!" Dee cheered. Blood looked at Miki in surprise. He hadn't seen Hakura since he left to come back home, and now this is what was happening to her and what she's been doing without him there? He smirked to himself and walked up to the couch.

"Tell me, Miki. Has your sister said anything about me or anyone else lately?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing about you, but the others she said she missed y'all so much. But you, Mister Dupre, she said she would shoot you down next time you appeared at her door step. And she's not playing," Miki answered with a serious face. That only made Blood's smirk widened. "Everyone, I think it's time we visit our good old friend again."

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura played classic Sonic and other classic games before Miki came running in the house. All Hakura said was that Ju-on fixed her some food and that it was on the table. But the moment she felt more than Miki and Ju-on's presence in the house, Hakura picked up her gun sitting on the table and pointed it to anyone while still playing the game.

"I would rather go back home, Blood," She said, not taking her eyes off the screen. She heard said man chuckle from behind her and felt the gun in her hand disappear.

"I never thought a kind young woman would yield such weapons like a gun. Oh, how much you changed since I've last seen you."

"Last time you saw me, or actually spoken to me, you had me in tears for about 2 weeks. Then, months later, I found out my mother had heart cancer and that she was dying slowly, and once she died, I just didn't know what I was going to do then on. But it was last year when I decided I was standing up for myself. When my father died, I found out he was working for the same Mafia Company I am working for today and that was Golden Eagle. They provide amazing support and allow me to do the other things I have to do in life. All the while, I've lived a wonderful life, Aru-senpai is married, Haruka off somewhere with her fiancee, and the twins living a twin life," She said. "And, to the fact that I've lived like this without a boyfriend or anything, means I am growing dependent on myself, so that means I don't need you here, Blood Dupre." Everyone sat or stood in silence as Hakura finished her little speech. Miki was smiling, so were the Twins and Elliot. Blood stood there and looked at her head, amazed at what he just heard come out of her mouth.

"So, you've lived a life filled danger at every turn?" Blood asked. "Well, of course. That is how you live your life, so why can't I live my life the same way?" Hakura asked him, fully turned around now. Blood and Hakura locked eyes before a certain white rabbit hugged Hakura to the ground.

"Oh, Hakura, I haven't seen you since forever!" Peter cried. Vivaldi and the others walked out behind him and looked around at the new remodeled place. Alice looked at the one friend she had been kept away from and looked at her closely. Surely, that wasn't the same Hakura she knew 3 years ago. This one had her long hair back, but the tips and some other areas were black. She wore the same clothing, her face seemed more adult-like and she seemed like a grown woman, not saying that she isn't one. And her voice seemed just a tad bit deeper than last time. That of a fully grown woman, and her name was Hakura Yagami. Alice stood beside Elliot and Elliot looked down at her smiling.

"Hakura, have you found 'the one' yet?" Vivaldi asked, sitting too close to Hakura. Of course, this made Hakura smile in that 'yeah, about that' type of way because she had yet to find 'the one'.

"Yeah, about that Vivaldi, I haven't," Hakura said, rubbing the back of her head. Vivaldi looked at her in disbelief, but Hakura continued. "I've been too busy lately with writing new songs and working for Golden Eagle that I don't have time for the romance stuff."

"Well, I can't blame you. I mean, Blood still hasn't—"

"Shut up, Vivaldi! Don't just go around talking about others business unless you want me to tell them yours!" Blood yelled, acting like the little brother he know he is. Vivaldi laughed before apologizing, and continued to talk with Hakura.

"So, what is this 'Golden Eagle' you were talking about earlier?" Vivaldi asked. "It is one of Okinawa's many Mafia Companies and actually is the strongest and most powerful one at that," Hakura answered. The room was silent, and everyone, excluding those who already knew, was surprised. Vivaldi shook her head, purple curls flying, and Alice just stood there, paler than ever. Peter, oh Peter; the poor man/rabbit was so shock he passed out, and Alice regained focus and her and the Twins began kicking his body, until he got up and yelled. Hakura laughed before she stood up and stretched out her hurting limbs. She grabbed her Skrillex jacket, her phone, her keys, and placed her knee-high Converse on before opening the door.

"Nee-san, where are you going?" Miki asked her sister. Hakura looked back and smiled at her before looking around. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I won't be long, I promise." Hakura turned and felt someone behind her. Without even having to look back she knew it was Blood and that she knows better than not to question why he was standing behind her, because she already knew why. _'Why am I the only one he can annoy?'_

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura and Blood walked side-by-side, down the streets of the city of Tomigusuku. Hakura dared herself to look Blood's way, because she knew he would just look at her back. The last thing she ever needed from Blood was another heart-break and that was not happening. End of story.

"Hakura, why don't we stop at this café and talk over some coffee?" Blood offered. She looked his way, blue eyes filled with hatred before looking another way. "Sure, why not?" They walked into the café and took their seats. Once they sat down, they gave their orders to the waiter and he left. Not even 5 minutes passed by and he came back with their orders. He left them alone and Blood began drinking his tea he ordered; he was lucky they even had tea here. He looked at Hakura to see her slowly sipping her coffee, even if that, and nibbling her cookies.

"Are you okay, Hakura?" Blood asked her. She looked up, nodded her head, before starting over her little process. Blood sighed and drank the tea he had, before the cup was empty. By then, Hakura had finished her coffee and the cookies she had.

"Blood," Hakura said softly. "Can we leave? Everyone keeps on staring at me and I don't like it." Blood turned his head to what young female asked before standing to his feet. He held out his hand for Hakura to take, but she only looked at it. "Just grab my hand," He told her, making it sound like a command. Hakura slowly grabbed hold of Blood's hand before standing up herself, leaving a tip behind. They walked out into the fresh air, only to see people with cameras and notepads.

"Miss Hakura Yagami, how come you haven't been out so much lately?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true that you've lived a life filled with regrets?"

"How is it that you never told the public about your parents' deaths?"

Blood could feel Hakura shaking and could see the fear running over her features, so he gripped her hand harder and pulled her way from the crowds that surround them. He pushed them out of their way, trying to get Hakura away from the crowd before she had a breakdown or something. But the only thing was that the crowd followed behind them, still asking the same questions over and over. By then, Hakura was in tears and had let go of Blood's hand.

"Why don't y'all stop trying to bug into my life?! Isn't it bad enough I already lost my mother and father, so why don't y'all just leave me alone!" Hakura yelled. The crowd stopped moving and then turned around, mumbling stuff under their breaths. Blood looked down to Hakura and saw her in tears, her small hands covering her face. He touched her shoulder and pulled her into a soft and calming hug.

"Let's get you home, Hakura."

**In the Country of Reality:**

Hakura sat in her room, on her bed, crying more than she had earlier. That same question one of the many reporters said replayed in her head. _"Is it true that you've lived a life filled with regrets?" _That question alone made her think; has she been living a life filled with so much regret that she didn't know what to do? She shook her head. _'No, there is no reason to be feeling these feelings. Dread. Regret. Misery. I have no reason to feel dread, regret, or even misery. I couldn't stop my mother's death from happening nor could I've done the same for my father, so there is no need to feel this way.' _Hakura thought. She heard knocking at her bedroom door, and softly said 'Come in'.

"Are you okay, nee-san?" Miki asked, worry all in her angel-like voice. Hakura turned to see her only piece of family left standing there. "Come here, Miki-chan," Hakura said, holding out her arms.

"You know, that mother and father are still watching over us, right?" Miki nodded. "And you do know how much they loved you and me before they died, right?" Miki nodded again, holding back her tears. Hakura looked at her sister as she tried to resist the tears that she was holding in her crystal blue eyes. "But I want you to know that I will always protect you like how mama and papa used to. No one can step in our way. This is our life, and we can change our lives anyway we think possible. You know, I know, we all; we all, everyone, can change their life." Miki looked back to see the face of a smiling, tearful Hakura. She hugged her older sister and looked at her.

"Yeah, you're right, big sis, this is my life. Your life. Our LIFE."

* * *

Well, that is the end of chapter 11. Enjoy, review/comment/flames, favorite, follow, and become a member of the HNKNA Team today.

~xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx


	14. Chapter 12

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Welcome, wonderful wonder people. Has everyone been enjoying their day? Because I have. All kinds of ideas are flowing through my head and that is awesome! Anyways, let's get to the story. *Also, second chapter today***

**Song for today's chapter: "Mayonaka no Orchestra" by Aqua Timez from Naruto Shippudden**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 12 Part One: "Ichiban no Takaramono" by Girls Dead Monster starring LiSA**

Hakura sat in her room, fixing her dress before putting on her black coat to go over it. Miki had come in earlier and did her older sister's hair and make-up before leaving to find her boots, while Hakura tried to go and find her combat boots. Today was their mother's death anniversary and they wanted to go there while the others were sleep.

"Miki, go get the basket with the food. And tell Ju-on that he needs to get dressed too," Hakura said to her sister. Miki nodded her head and walked out the room, before she made a little noise.

"Might I ask about where you two are going so early in the morning?" Blood asked, rubbing his eyes. Miki looked back at her sister, and Hakura nodded her head. Miki moved aside and Blood walked into the room, sitting on Hakura's skull futon. He looked at her laptop and saw that 'Golden Eagle' place Hakura was working for on the screen. He picked it up and looked at it, before Hakura took it from him.

"Don't just go looking at my stuff, Dupre."

Miki snickered as she placed her black bow in her head. Blood looked at the two, and for a few seconds, they looked like twins, except Hakura was way older than Miki.

"Excuse me from being rude, but why are you two wearing all black?" Blood asked. Hakura turned away from him and Miki snickered again, Blood shutting her up this time.

"We're going to out mother's monument, since today is the same day she-"

"Miki, stop telling some stranger all our business. He doesn't want to know all that, and if he did, he wasn't coming anyways," Hakura said, looking over shoulder at Miki and Blood. Miki nodded her head and proceeded with what she was told to do earlier, while Blood sat there. _Stranger? Now that is not nice to say, Hakura, but I'll take it since today is a big day for you and your sister. _Blood thought.

"Blood, can you please leave. I want to be alone before Miki comes back," Hakura said.

"But you are alone, just think I'm not here," Blood answered. Hakura looked back at him and walked over. "Get out or I'll throw you out."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Go ahead and try, Hakura." Hakura smirked at Blood's response and picked him up by the collar. She threw him over her shoulder and looked at him.

"I hope Miki told you I'm a black belt in Karate, Judo, and other Chinese fighting styles," Hakura said, stepping on Blood's chest with her boot."Because you'll need to know that for future reference." Blood tried to move, but he couldn't because Hakura had her big old boot on top of him, and when she threw him over her shoulder, that didn't do much help for his back.

"Let me up, Hakura."

"Nope," Hakura said, popping the 'p'. Blood sneered at her and moved, throwing her down. Hakura looked up at him and was about to rip his throat open when Miki and Ju-on came in the room.

"Miss Hakura, the car is ready," Ju-on said. Hakura looked at him and smiled before standing up.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few," she answered.

"Is Mister Blood coming along?"

"No."

"Yes," Blood said. Hakura glared at him and he glared back, their feud lightning begin seen from both Miki and Ju-on's point of view. Ju-on sighed and turned around.

"Well, Mister Blood, if you're coming along, then please get dressed. And Miki, get your sister before she tries to kill someone." Ju-on left and Miki grabbed Hakura before she could even wrap her small little hands around Blood's neck. Yep, its MORTAL KOMBAT!

**In the Country of Reality Part 1 (Still) "Ichiban no Takaramono" by Girls Dead Monster starring LiSA:**

Blood, Hakura, Miki, and Ju-on stood before Sara Yagami's grave. Blood looked at the small picture they had placed up of their mother and he realized it was clean, like someone already came and cleaned it.

"I guess Grandpa Yagami came and cleaned it before we could, Miki-chan," Hakura said, placing down the flowers she had. She whispered something in Japanese and Miki, along with Ju-on did the same. Once they all stood up, they looked at Blood.

"What?"

"Say something to mother, duck," Hakura said. Blood looked back at the grave and bent down on one knee. _"Well, Miss Yagami, I never knew much about you expect for the fact that you were Hakura's mother and I hope I would've seen you one last time before you die. But, I guess I can't now. So, um, I hope you rest in peace, my dear," _Blood said in audibly to the grave. He smiled at himself and stood up straight and wiped off the dirt from his pants.

"Well, I guess we can go home and-"

"Hai!" Hakura, Miki, and Ju-on yelled. Blood looked at them with the same expression like 'Wait! You can't do that! It's illegal!' and his face was pale. Hakura looked up at him with food all over her face and patted a seat for him to sit down at.

"Come on and sit down before I eat all your food."

"Hakura, that's not nice."

"Ju-on, just because you are my cousin, and my older one to be exact, doesn't mean you can tell me what to-ow! That hurts like Miki punching me in my sleep!" Hakura said, screaming the last part. Well, because Hakura was being rude to both Blood and Ju-on, and to the fact that Ju-on pinched her cheeks as Blood came and sat down beside Miki. Miki passed Blood his plate and he looked down at it. Never had he seen such food before, he was used to fancy foods from France, but this? He had yet to try Japanese food, and there was one reason: They always come up with something crazy to put into their dishes.

"Enjoy," Miki whispered to Blood. "Hakura's cooking is the best. Just wait to try the chocolate cake and strawberry shortcakes she made." Blood looked down at Miki and she somehow reminded him of Pierce, because they were both so quiet and calm.

"Sure, I'll enjoy it, Miki-san."

"Just call me Miki, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"Hey! I said no talking to people who we don't know, Miki. That guy is just some stranger who doesn't know we Japanese peoples," Hakura said. Ju-on sighed from beside his cousin and pinched her cheek again, Blood and Miki laughing.

"Ah! That is not funny! Get off me before I bit your finger!"

**In the Country of Reality Part 2 "Rock 'n' Roll" by Avril Lavigne**

Hakura and Miki changed outfits in a bathroom, while Blood and Ju-on stood there, waiting for them.

"So, is it true that you're Hakura's cousin?" Blood asked.

"Yeah, she just doesn't see me as a cousin figure until she's all alone at home, then we'll act like fools. But when her friends are over, I act like her butler. Only you, Aru, Leiko, and Heiko know that I'm Hakura's older cousin."

"So what did you do when you found out about her mother, being dead and all?"

"Well, I handled it normally, but Hakura didn't. She wouldn't eat for a few months and just stay in her room. So of course, my cousin side came out and I dragged her down the stairs, and fed her. Then she came back to her senses and there you have it," Ju-on said, looking at nothing. Blood nodded his head when Hakura and Miki came out. They both looked like they were ready to go on stage or something, when Blood noticed the microphone in Hakura's hand.

"Don't worry my people, my mic was in my changing bag and I didn't even know that, so yeah."

"But Hakura will sing something at the place we're going to, right?" Miki asked.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," Hakura said, looking at her sister."Let's just get going before the fans go crazy."

Blood, Miki, and Ju-on sat in the crowd, which was large for the area they were in, and waited for Hakura to show up. When she did, she gave the fans a little sorry speech before singing. Once she began, everyone was surprised that it was a Korean song, along with Blood who had no clue about what she was saying.

~Naega mollasseonnabwa

Neoreul mollasseonnabwa

Ireoke deo gakkaie inneunde

Jeongmal sojunghan geoseun sarajyeogan hueya

Alsu inneungabwa jigeumui neochereom

Mianhae

Niga heullinnunmul alji motae

Mianhae

Ijeseoya niape waseo

One more time

One more time

Dasu hanbeon naegyeoteuro wajulsun eopgenni

Eonjena neomaneul saranghae

Neujeun I huhoemankeum deo saranghalkke

Babogateum narga neol

Maeume eomneun maldeullo

Geureoke manhi apeuge haennabwa

Niga aniyeotdamyeon mollasseul haengboginde

Ijyea arasseo niga sarangirangeol

Gomawa

Sojunghan sarangeul gareuchyeojwo

Gomawa

Ije naega deo saranghalge

One more time

One more time

Dasu hanbeon naegyeoteuro wajulsun eopgenni

Eonjena neomaneul saranghae

Neujeun I huhoemankeum deo saranghalkke

One more time

One more time

Saranghae neol saranghae

Ireon nareul dasi badajulsun eopgenni

Eonjenna naege jun geu sarang

Naega da gapeul su itge

Ceorakhaejwo

Nae soneul jabajwo~

Everyone clapped as Hakura bowed. Some stood while others clapped, being too lazy to get up and stand. Miki looked at her sister and gave her a thumbs up before Hakura said something.

"Okay, now I know I haven't been making music as much lately due to some things that have happened in my life, but I really do hope you guys forgive me. So, you all know what we should let them know?" The crowd shouted at yelled out their answer. "We should let 'em know that we're still rock 'n' roll!"

~Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll

I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (what)

I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster clothing  
I am the rock out princess  
You still love me

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple of issues  
You say me too (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how the story really goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey~

Once again, everyone clapped for Hakura and this time those who didn't stand last time, stood this time. Hakura waved goodbye before she got of the stage. Blood and the others met her at the bottom and Ju-on, along with Miki, congratulated on her singing. Blood stood behind them and looked over everything. _'Sometimes, I just don't know what to do while in this place. Why do people find this interesting?' _Blood thought. Hakura poked him in his chest and he looked down at her.

"Come on, big guy. We gotta get home before the sun sets."

**In the Country of Reality Part 3 "Mayonaka no Orchestra" by Aqua Timez from Naruto Shippudden**

Hakura sat in her room, on her laptop, listening to Aru's newest single, Mayonaka no Orchestra. In a few months or so, the song became Japan's number one hit and then became the ending to one of Japan's ongoing animes, Naruto Shippudden. Hakura smiled at the thought of Aru, then her mind slipped to Blood. That man was everything except kind, caring, and sweet. Blood Dupre showed no kind of emotions and would hide everything and keep to himself. One of the many reasons Hakura doesn't like him; he was just too much of an emotionless freak for her to handle. The doorknob to her door turned and in came the emotionless freak.

"I see you're still up at 1 in the morning, Hakura."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Shouldn't you care about how much sleep your body gets to do your task as a Mafia worker, my dear?"

"Why should you be worrying about me anyways? I don't worry about you, so don't worry about me."

"What I do is what I do. If I want to worry about you then I can worry about you. If I-"

"If you would just shut up and leave my room at once, then you can shut up and leave my room at once," Hakura said, taking off her headphones. Blood felt the need to choke her, but he didn't. After what happened earlier with her flipping him over her shoulder, he thought it would be best to just leave her be.

"Fine, I'll leave. But at least take this, I surely don't need it," Blood said, throwing something at Hakura and walking out her room. "Goodnight," he said before closing her door. Hakura stared at the box before checking it. She never knew that this box she was holding now was a bomb, so she had to check. Once she realized the box was not a bomb was on the outside of the box, she opened the box. Inside was a small diamond ring with diamonds on each side of it. They were all black diamonds, and on the inside part of the ring were the words 'Live happily, my dear'. But what Hakura didn't notice was that it wasn't like the other rings she had, this one was smaller and thinner than the others, and that it had a second partner, this one looking like it would fit on a male's finger. Hakura's eyes went big and she looked at the door.

_'Is Blood trying to me he-' _Hakura stopped her thoughts right then and there. She stood up and opened the door. Blood stood right there in the hallway, by his door, not noticing the small figure standing in front of him.

"Yes, Hakura?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you..." Hakura started to say, but then trailed off. Blood looked up and smiled. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. Blood took the box out of her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He stared her in the eyes and placed his forehand near hers.

"Will you marry me, Hakura?"

* * *

Now, I know I am a terrible person for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself! I hope everyone doesn't think this is to early, I mean, this story (depending on how lazy I am going to be about this) will have at least 25 chapters. Now, not saying that it will stay that way, but it might. So stay tuned, wonderful wonder people. Sayonara.

~xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx


	15. Chapter 13

**In the Country of Reality**

**By: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx **

**Welcome, wonderful wonder people. Since this is the chapter 13, I am very happy because I've gotten this far with this story. Anyways, what did ya'll think about chapter 12's ending, eh? I know it was all of a sudden, but think about it. I mean, I 've been wanting to type that since chapter 1. So, let me stop talking to ya'll and actually start with the chapter.**

**Chapter song: "Proposal of Marriage" by Bye Bye Sea from Playful Kiss (A very good Korean drama, go check it out on Netflix or YouTube)**

* * *

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 12 Recap:**

_"Are you trying to tell me that you..." Hakura started to say, but then trailed off. Blood looked up and smiled. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. Blood took the box out of her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He stared her in the eyes and placed his forehand near hers._

_ "Will you marry me, Hakura?"_

**In the Country of Reality Chapter 13:**

Hakura looked up, wide-eyed at Blood before she pushed away from him.

"This is a joke. This can't be happening," Hakura whispered. Blood grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"This is reality, my dear. This **is **happening."

"But I-I just can't Blood. I don't even know if I'm sleeping or not," Hakura said, all too confused. Everything in her life the past 3 years happened in a blur, and now this? Blood asking for her hand was something she never hoped would've happened, and now look at her. Was she supposed to reject, or actually say...yes?

"I know, Hakura. But I want you to be happy, and I want to do something your parents would want: they would want me to protect both of their daughters, making sure they live a happy and safe life."

"But how did you know mother and father's last wish?" She asked.

"Of course, with these wonderful cellar devices, anyone can just simply call one another," Blood answered. He had noticed that Hakura was moving around his question earlier and decided to bring it up again, before he fell asleep in the hallway.

"Please answer my question, Hakura. If you have an answer for everything else someone asks, then you should have an answer for my question," Blood said. Hakura stood there, thinking to herself, honestly not believing this was happening; but it was. So she looked him in the eyes, used all the gut strength she had left in her body, and forced herself to say what she had to say.

"Yes," she whispered. Blood barely made out what she had said, so he asked her again. This time, Hakura stop being the scared little girl she was acting like and took it like a grown woman would.

"Yes," she said proudly. Blood took her in his arms and hugged her, Hakura hugging back. They stayed in the arm lock for a few minutes before Blood pulled away.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, get to sleep, I don't want you to lose what sleep you do have left," Blood said, pushing Hakura to her door. She began to move on her own and looked back at Blood, smiling.

"Goodnight, Blood."

"Goodnight, Hakura."

**In the Country of Reality: **

Hakura woke up in the morning, not feeling the best. She wasn't a morning person, but she felt sick to the bone, no joke.

"Aish, I forgot to take my medicine," Hakura said, walking to her bathroom. Before she could even make it to the counter, she fell to her knees. Pain ran all over her body, weakening the muscles that helped her moved. Hakura's body slowly fell to the ground and she looked around the bathroom for that button. When she found her HIT, Hakura-In-Trouble, she left her hand hit the ground. Her vision blackened in a slow pace, but she could still make the small sounds of voices she heard.

_'Aish, this is going to be one hard day.'_

...

Hakura woke up on the couch in the living room, everyone surrounding her. Vivaldi looked at her and shook her, not making the problem at hand any better.

"How come you didn't take your pills?!" She asked, beyond worried. Hakura couldn't answer, because just Vivaldi shaking her was making Hakura feel sicker than earlier. Vivaldi saw Hakura's face and let her go, placing her down like Ju-on had done.

"How come you didn't at least call me, Hakura?" Blood asked. Hakura looked up into Blood's worried green eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just couldn't. My body feels like all it's energy was drained out or something. I couldn't feel my legs or anything else for the matter," Hakura said softly. Blood shook his head and sat down. Hakura smiled and moved to face the tv.

"Miki, hand me the WII remote and that microphone. I'm about to play a Karaoke game," Hakura said. She also told Alice to help her sit up, and Alice did as she was told. Blood, however, was still upset that she didn't at least grab her phone that he knew she kept near her and text him or something, telling him that she wasn't feeling well. Blood glanced over at Hakura and saw Elliot and everyone sitting around her. Sighing, Blood stood up and walked over to Hakura.

"Can I sit here, my dear?" Blood asked Hakura. She nodded her head and he sat close to her, waiting for her to do something. When she didn't, he moved closer to, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder in case she was tired.

"Nee-chan, what will you sing?" Dee asked.

"I wonder if they have your songs on here, nee-chan," Dum asked. Dee nodded his head and sat closer to his twin. They both smiled evily before grabbing Elliot's hair. Of course, Elliot yelled at them and pinched both of their cheeks. Blood and everyone else smiled before Hakura pointed to the screen.

"Since this is a team vs team game, I want everyone to choose a team they would like to be on."

"I want to be on nee-chan's team!" Both Dee and Dum chanted. Pierce voted to be on Miki's band, along with Elliot, Alice, Vivaldi, Boris, and Julius. While Hakura's team had Blood, Peter, Dee and Dum, Gowland, Nightmare, and Ju-on.

"I vote our band's name to be 'Carroteers'!" Elliot yelled. Miki and the others shook their heads and Elliot's face went sad.

"I vote 'Heartz'," Vivaldi said, everyone agreeing. Hakura looked over to her rivaling band's 'headquarters' before looking at what band members she had.

"Okay, we need to think of a good band name..."

"Hatter Matter!"

"Dee, Dum, that is a wonderful name, but something better than 'Heartz' and something that doesn't rhyme."

"Lovers!'

"Peter, no. I am not going on with that name. Nightmare?"

"Nightmare."

"Really, that is just your name."

"How about Nightmarez?" Gowland asked.

"No."

"Amusement Park?"

"No."

"How about 'Hakura and the Beetles?" Ju-on said.

"Nope, something better. How about the name Swedish House Mafia?"

"Hakura, I am not, and I repeat **not**, being on a band called 'Swedish House Mafia'," Blood said, still holding his grudge against the Swedish House Mafia.

"How about 'Japanese House Mafia'?" Ju-on asked. Hakura's face beamed and she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Thank you for being the greatest person ever! Now, let's get singing!"

**In the Country of Reality:**

Miki's band, Heartz, was winning by one point, giving them a total of five points. Hakura's band, Japanese House Mafia, was losing by one point, giving them a total of four points.

"I want to sing this one," Hakura said, pointing to the song title "I'm Just Your Problem". Blood and everyone else nodded. Miki's band went to decided on who would sing up against Hakura, and decided on Vivaldi. Hakura and Vivaldi waited for the song to start, and once it did, they began.

~Laladadada

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

Laladadada

I'm gonna bury you with my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face

I'm gonna-

"Marceline, that's too distasteful."

"Oh, you don't like that?"

"Or do you just don't like me?!"

Sorry I don't treat you like a Goddess

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect

Like all your little loyal subjects do

Sorry I'm not made of sugar

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

I must be inconvenience to you

Well, I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I'm not even a person

Am I?

I'm just problem

Well, I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I-I-I shouldn't to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist

I didn't really plan to be on your black list

But I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you so,

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to...

To bury you in the ground?

And drink the blood from your, ugh.~

Everyone clapped, and once the scores came up, Hakura's team cheered. They had finally tied the points up, making Miki's band think of a hard song to sing. Miki's mind sparked up with an idea and looked at Hakura.

"We chose 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'

Hakura looked at Miki and looked behind her. They all nodded their heads before they began to choose who was going to sing for their group. Blood was singing for the Japanese House Mafia and Alice was singing for Heartz. The song began, and everyone was hoping that their band member would win for them.

~[Blood Dupre]

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

[Alice Liddell]

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

[Both]

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

*music break*

[Blood Dupre]

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball

[Alice Liddell]

It's always cloudy except for, except for  
When you look into the past, look into the past  
One night stand  
One night stand

[Both]

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

[Blood Dupre]

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers

[Alice Liddell]

Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood

[Both]

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter ~

Hakura's band and Miki's band clapped loud enough for all of their neighbors to hear because the singing they had just heard was amazing. No one thought Blood could sing like how he just did, and Alice was just amazing. But, it was time for the results. Everyone, crossing their fingers, was waiting and waiting until they finally showed on the screen.

"Everyone won?!" They all shouted. Apparently, the game thought the same as everyone else: That the people who just finished their song was amazing, so it gave both team's a winning score. Hakura sat down, confused, along with everyone else. They sat there until they heard a small voice chuckle.

"And you all think that I wouldn't come to see how it would feel to be in this world? Ha! Then I must say you all are stupid!" the voice said. Then, out came a girl with short black hair from the t.v, shocking both Hakura, Blood, Miki, and Ju-on at her appearance.

"Wait, aren't you," Ju-on started.

"Yeah! It's me, Alexis Avery Jessica Chase/Michaelis, and I am here to rock In the Country of Reality's world. Yahoo!"

* * *

Lexis: Nice chapter ending.

Blood: Weird.

Hakura: Cool.

Prussia: PRUSSIA AWESOME!

*Everyone looks at Prussia*

Prussia: What?

Lexis: Nothing. Anyways, thank you wonderful person for the comment, and I am talking to the person who commented on chapter 10. I do like Blood, but I only like in the way of saying 'Hey, if you change your ways just a tiny bit and stop choking girls, then you would reached the top 5 of my faves'.

Blood: Really? Then why is it that when you get the Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder People game you want to find out how to do my route, hmm?

Lexis: Because I think you and Alice go together, that' why! *folds arms*

Alice: No, no way I'm sticking with some Mafia creep like him.

Blood: Too bad, so sad.

Hakura: Anyways, have you guys checked out HiDdEnGaTeKePpEr on DeviantART? If not, check her out, it is the same person as xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx. Be sure to check out 'Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep (Kuro Style)' and leave a comment saying who you are and that Hakura Yagami sent you there.

Lexis: Other than that, Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.


	16. Story Notice

**In the Country of Reality**

**by: xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

**Message to all:**

**I am so sorry I have not been here to do the next chapter for this series, but I won't be completing this series. I will probably move it to deviantART or what not, but I am really sorry.**

**Basically, I've been busy with things like completing other stories and school at the same time and that just doesn't work with me. So, after today In the Country of Reality will move to deviantART, so please go there if you want to see more Hakura and Blood. Username once again is HiddenGateKepper.**

**Sayonara,**

**xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**


End file.
